The One
by Agrabah's Princess
Summary: Liara was born a slave, that was the only life she had ever known. When her masters are killed she flees but is soon captured by slavers, along with a Sarmatian knight. TristanOC, Post Movie. Mature content.
1. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

AN: This is my first and only published King Arthur story. I have another one but I don't know when I'll get it out. I'm also going through and editing chapters while I'm cursed with writers block. I hope my changes make it a little easier to read. :D

Chapter One

Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Tristan was on a normal scouting mission for Arthur, the King of Briton, going to the local towns and villages to see if anyone heard of any danger coming Britons way. Well, it was supposed to be normal.

He woke up with a throbbing headache from the butt of a thick axe hitting the back of his head. He stifled his groans and opened his eyes. He was in a cell, a small cramped cell, alone. But there were multiple cells that had other occupants in the room. The closest to him was a young woman curled in a ball on the floor.

The few beams of light that shone into the room lit up her wild dirty blonde hair. Her small body stirred but she didn't wake. She was too thin for her body. He figured she had been there a long time, she was very pale with dry cracked skin. A guard made a loud entrance and the girl woke up and scurried to the back of the cell.

The guard came up to Tristan's cell and leaned his head down to come eye to eye with the scout. The guard was ugly, smelly and dirty. Nothing about him was pleasant.

"You're a Sarmatian. We should get good money for you." He sneered devilishly.

Tristan stayed silent with a cold stare. The guard scoffed and stomped to the girl's cell. A devious smirk came across his face as he took out the keys to unlock the cell. She sealed her crystal green eyes shut as the guard opened the cell and grabbed her leg and yanked her out.

"Let's have some fun." He hissed, gathering her in his arms. She didn't resist him. Tristan saw the dead hope in her eyes.

Tristan felt a pang of pity for the girl. No one deserved what was happening to her. She didn't even look a day over twenty. Tristan shook his head and forced himself to think about his own situation.

He didn't know where he was, or how he got there, or even why they wanted him. He mused they were slavers. He sighed and let his head fall back. He traded one prison for another. Just as Tristan was about to start banging his head against the bars a short man came into the cell room with two guards.

"The Sarmatian," The man ordered to the guards. The guards came to his cell and opened it.

Tristan weighed his odds. Both the men were armed but didn't look that skilled. He could try to escape. The man was mostly likely not an idiot and had guards outside the cell room. He let the guards roughly grab him and yank him out of the small cell and shoved him in front of the man.

"You look strong." The stubby man pointed out feeling his firm arms. Tristan kept his cold stare on the man. The man looked over his clothes before finding a symbol on his scabbard. "A Sarmatian knight of Rome." The man spat angrily. "Well I guess I mustn't sell you to Romans." The man sighed sadly then nodded at the guards. Tristan was once again hit with the butt of an axe and he slipped into unconsciousness.

Tristan woke up to a bright light pouring into the dark room he was in. He focused his eyes to see the ugly guard with the girl in his arms. The guard threw the girl at him and she landed on his chest. He stifled his grunt and the guard slammed a large wooden door shut. The room he was in started to move and he guessed he was in a wagon.

The girl stirred and mewled but didn't wake. Tristan kept her on his chest and gently brushed away the dirty blonde curls from her face. She had a pretty face, full pale pink lips, high cheeks, full lashes and a ghostly white complexion. There was a darkish scar on her chin that clashed with her feminine beauty.

He adjusted her in his lap and realized how small she really was. Her elbows were so bony she could kill someone with a good jab. He could count her ribs just from her leaning against him. He hadn't even seen a slave this small before. Though oddly enough she had small bump on her stomach, he wasn't sure if it was a baby or just fat. He moved her again so she was lying on her stomach and wrapped his arms around her but was more careful than normal, fearful he would break her.

The day dragged on as they continued their journey. Tristan's stomach grumbled, protesting its emptiness and Tristan scowled. There was a yell from outside the wagon and the girl woke with a fright. Tristan held her gently to his chest and took her chin in his hand and made her look at him.

Her large clear green eyes were scared and confused.

"They're moving us." Tristan said simply. The girl let out a shaky breath and relaxed some, seeing he wouldn't hurt her.

Tristan mindlessly stroked her back through the night. He already knew they were being taken to large town to get sold into slavery. He just didn't know which one. Arthur had good friends in a few of the local towns that would help him, if they went to one of the towns.

They finally stopped not long later. The doors were thrown open to show the unpleasant guard. The girl stiffened and dug her face into Tristan's chest. The guard grabbed her small ankle and yanked her away from him. He could have tried to hold onto her, but it would have only hurt her. The guard shoved her into another mans arms and yanked Tristan out.

They walked Tristan and the girl into the town, rather forcefully. Tristan knew Arthur had a friend here, but the man lived on the outskirts of the town. He would most likely not see them. Tristan groaned and allowed the men to push them onto a stage in the middle of town. The short man was already waiting.

"Here we have a strong Sarmatian and the perfect whore." The man called out slyly. A few of the men stirred at the sight of the girl. Tristan clenched his fists.

"The Sarmatian is not for sale." A firm and familiar voice called from the crowd.

"Who says?"The short man ordered. There was movement in the crowd and Arthur stepped onto the stage with Bors and Lancelot behind him, ready for a fight.

"King Arthur." Arthur said surly.

"I am sorry you're Highness, he is yours." The short man nodded to the guards who released Tristan and brought Bors his weapons. Arthur walked closer to the man, standing at least two heads taller than him.

"He is no ones." he said lowly before storming off the stage with Tristan, Lancelot and Bors. They made it a few feet away before there was more yelling from the crowd.

"THAT GIRL!" A shriek came from the back of the crowd. Tristan turned back to the stage. "She ran from our estate! I want her killed!" The woman yelled pointing to the small girl.

"No," she muttered shaking her head, her eyes full of fear as she tried to run from the stage. The guard gripped her upper arms to keep her still.

"Kill her." The short man said simply and went to walk off the stage, the guard held a knife to the girls throat. Before anyone could blink the short man had one of Tristan's daggers embedded in the side of his head. The crowd gasped as Tristan swiftly moved threw the crowd and back to the stage.

"Let her go, or he will kill you." Arthur said grimly. Though the knight was under his command, at the moment he was in his own command. The guard slowly let go of the girl and Tristan swiftly took her hand and led her off the stage.

The other knights followed and talked amongst them selves.

"Well, that was new." Gawain said a little stunned. Tristan had never been so protective or helpful to anyone other than his brothers in arms.

"I am confused." Galahad said watching Tristan put the girl on his horse then take his affects from Bors and put them on.

"We all are youngling." Lancelot said smugly, clapping the younger knight on the shoulder.

"I am twenty-seven for the sake of the gods, I am not young!" Galahad bellowed then stomped to his horse and jumped on.

"Quite the temper he has." Lancelot said with a smile.

"Quite," Gawain said with a nod.

The ride back to the Wall was silent as normal, though every knight there wanted to ask Tristan why he saved the girl. He was ready to leave dozens of people to be slaughtered by the Saxon, but he hastily saved one tiny girl. They were all baffled.

They rode hard back to the Wall. Arthur let the knight go about their business as Tristan quickly took the girl to a healer.

Tristan leaned against the hallway wall of the healer's home, the man was Arne a well liked and trusted healer. He was the one who saved Lancelot and Tristan from near death. Arne came out of the room after a few hours of being alone with the girl, his face tired and confused.

"She is with child, how I do not know." Arne sighed running his fingers threw his short hair.

"Did she say anything?" Tristan asked calmly.

"No," Arne said shaking his head. Tristan nodded and pushed himself away from the wall and toward the door. "Try and get her to eat and drink." He said as Tristan walked into the small room.

Inside was a small bed, dresser and a chair next to the bed. Her small form in the bed made the bed look much larger than it was. She watched him with wide eyes and he sat next to her on the bed.

"Eat," He said holding her an apple.

She made a sour face at the piece of fruit.

"Cant eat it?" he asked knowingly.

She shook her head, still frowning at the fruit.

"Drink," he handed her a mug of water and she took a few sips before setting it down.

"What's your name?" he asked looking deep into her crystal green eyes. She stiffened a little bit and licked her lips.

"Liara," she answered quietly. Tristan nodded. After a few moments he stood and Liara raised her body with him.

"Rest," he said firmly, she laid back.

"Who am I sold too?" She asked before he walked out of the room.

"No one." He murmured under his breath.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tristan walked into Arthur's study to see him sitting at his desk looking over some maps. Arthur looked up at his head scout.

"How is she?" Arthur asking standing up.

"Pregnant," Tristan said quickly.

"How?" Arthur gapped.

Tristan shrugged.

"She shall need a place to stay, a job as well."

"Here," Tristan suggested.

"No, the rooms are full but we do need more chamber maids." Arthur said almost guiltily. That always irritated Tristan. "There is an apartment over the Tavern, she can have it. I will send for Vanora to set it up." Tristan gave a small nod and left the Arthur to his previous work.

AN: Reivew!


	2. Win, Win Situation

AN: Thank you for all the reviews, I'll keep writing for you guys!

Chapter Two

Win, Win Situation

Tristan's visits stopped that day, well at least the ones during the day. He snuck into Liara's room at night to watch her sleep. With each day she grew healthier and her stomach grew as well. Soon her belly would be too large to hide and then she would have to deal with the whispers.

That was one of the many things Tristan hated about civilized culture, they gossiped too much. Their noses buried in places it shouldn't be. He felt pity for Liara once again, for the looks she would have to endure and the words she would have to ignore for being someone's whore.

After she was cleared by the healer, Vanora helped her set up the apartment above the Tavern for a baby. She still hadn't much of a pregnant belly, but her morning sickness had faded so it was any day before she woke up with a bulging stomach. She worked as soon as she was allowed and never complained. The other women piled jobs on her and she did them without question or excuses. Tristan still watched her from afar. He was fascinated by her, though he wouldn't admit it.

One day Liara was working in the Tavern as a favor to Vanora and all the living knights sat at their normal table, sans Tristan who pulled a chair into a dark corner and watched everyone else get drunk. Vanora walked over to the silent scout with a weary face. She prayed to the gods he was in a good mood.

"Tristan, what are the limits of favors for you?" Vanora asked suddenly, not a moment after she approached the knight.

"You're stuck with Bors." Tristan grumbled dryly before taking a bite out of his blood red apple.

"Smart mouthed are we?" She asked with surprise in her voice, and then went back to business. "Honestly," she said pleadingly.

"What's the favor?" He asked with a small sigh.

"Liara is a quiet and scared girl. I am worried for her. She needs someone to look after her, to take care of her." She said worryingly.

"Why are you asking me?" He asked sharply.

"Because you don't care what happens to your future." She snapped bluntly. "I know you would protect her, and not force her to do anything she didn't want." Her tone turned soft.

"Galahad-" He started. He would have suggested Gawain if had not married just a week earlier.

"-Is in love with Maeve," She finished stubbornly. She sighed and rested her hands on her small waist. "Tristan, it's nothing that would hurt you and your plans." She said softly then turned walked back for the bar.

Tristan thought over the proposition Vanora had just given him as Liara walked out from the kitchen with a tray of ale's. She wore a dark green dress that covered her bump moderately well. She had filled out by now, but was still on the slim side for her size. Her hair was pinned up in a braided bun, with little tendrils falling down into her face constantly. Her face was blank, no emotion, her eyes were stone hiding anything she was feeling. It unnerved him seeing someone could hide their emotions just as good as he could.

She walked back toward the kitchen and he stood up abruptly and followed her to the back. Once the door shut she turned around to face him.

"Yes?" She asked gently. Tristan saw Vanora out of the corner of his eye with a relieved smile.

"We need to talk." Tristan said with an empty voice and led her further into the kitchen, away from the loud bar. "Marry me," He said after a few moments.

"Excuse me?" She choked out.

"I need someone to run my home; you need someone to protect you." He said blankly. She opened and closed her mouth many times, like a fish out of water. She was caught off guard. She expected to spend the rest of her life alone, with her child. Not being a high ranking knight's wife.

"I-" She stammered unsure of what to do.

"I won't hurt you." He said slowly, making sure the truth was heard in his voice. She looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Promise?" she murmured painfully.

"On my honor." He said holding his hand to his heart.

"What about my baby?" She asked holding her large bump.

He looked down at her hands then back to her crystal green eyes. "It's yours, do what you want with it." He said with a shrug. Even though he was insensitive about the matter she still felt relieved.

"When?" She asked softly. He thought for a moment, thinking of how fast he could plan this entire thing.

"Tomorrow," He said blankly. "There won't be a party, or flowers and such. Just you, me and a priest from Sarmatia." He murmured.

"Alright," She said almost dreamily.

"Till then," He said with a small bow then snuck out the back door.

His mind and heart raced, though he didn't know why. It was a sensible choice. He had a large house Arthur had built for him like all the other knights that needed a mistress. She needed a husband to keep her and her child safe. It was perfect. They both got something from it without having to deal with pitiful emotions he had cast away many years ago.

He found a priest that was from Sarmatia, his tribe had been wiped out, and made the time to be married, at sunset, the edge of the forest. His heart stung when he thought of his brothers in arms, and not telling them about this little arrangement. But it wasn't anything meaningful in his eyes, so why should they know.

After talking himself out of his heart ache he went to his empty house. Arthur asked where his men would like their homes, Gawain, Bors and himself asked for their homes outside of city, to the south and as close to he woods as possible. While Lancelot and Galahad stayed inside the wall, closer to the city. His home was a brisk walk from Gawain's that was what he liked most about it. Gawain didn't ask stupid questions, unless he was drunk, he spoke of things Tristan would actually speak about, like weapons.

His home had five bedrooms, he didn't know why, Arthur must have diluted himself into thinking Tristan would marry and have a family. But as irony has it, he would. He was going to be married and have a child. His brows knitted together. It wasn't his child. It was just going to be his by name not blood. He trudged on before coming to his house, no gardens like Bors and Gawain's yard. But then again they had women to fuss with that.

He opened the heavy wooden door and looked into the dark place. He had no servants or slaves, none of the knights did since they were all slaves themselves. Vanora had live in help, but she was paid a nice sum to help with the thirteen children. Tristan had always hated his house, it was too empty. He hoped Liara would somehow change that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The morning came and Tristan rose before the sun, like always. He went out for a ride with his horse Mordren, scouting and checking in with the several hidden posts that guarded the city. After he went back to his house, which was still dark though the sun had been awake for over an hour and bathed.

He trudged into the city, wearily, the weight of the day finally hitting him. Today he was not going to be a loner anymore. He was going to be someone's husband, someone's father. He mentally berated himself, it wasn't his child.

The day dragged on. The meetings and training classes seemed as long as a fortnight. His patience was wearing thin and all he wanted was the day to be over. Once all of his High knight duties were done he went back to his cold, dark, empty house and changed into his good clothes. He didn't like them. It made him look too much like a Roman.

He took Mordren back into the city and rode him all the way to the Tavern. Luckily Vanora was outside.

"Well Tristan don't you look dashing." Vanora said with a wide devilish grin.

"Tell her the West edge of the forest at sunset." Tristan said blankly and rode off.

He got to the spot early, tied Mordren to one of the trees and waited for the sun to fall from its perch. Time seemed to go faster than it had all day. The priest Egean showed up just before the slowly falling sun splashed the sky with orange's and reds. They waited for Liara. The sun started to fall further and he started to become angered.

Before he could stomp off, she walked around a barn in a creamy white gown. The dress fitted tight to her body, her pregnancy bump out on display, her hair down in slightly tamed curls that caught the setting light perfectly. She walked up to them slowly with her head down before looking up at Tristan, her stunning green eyes glistening with nervousness.

"Are you two ready?" Egean asked excitingly.

"Yes," Tristan answered bluntly. She nodded.

Egean started with the traditional ceremony while Liara and Tristan zoned out. Both thinking about how this would change their lives. Both of them petrified of the unknown. Before they knew it Egean was done.

"You may now kiss your bride." Egean said with a satisfied smile. Liara blushed and looked down. Tristan swallowed his mixed feelings and took her chin in his hand, lifted it and covered her mouth with his.

The kiss was light and gentle, nothing evasive or deep. But they both still had explosions of lights go off all over their body. Liara shuddered at the feel of his full soft lips pressing against hers. Tristan felt a layer of ice that covered his heart melt away, and he pulled away abruptly.

"Congratulations, you are husband and wife. I wish you both a happy life." Egean said happily before walking back to the city.

"Come on," Tristan said huskily, taking her small hand in his and leading her to Mordren. He helped her on the beast then swung on gracefully behind her.

They rode quietly back to his – their – house. She kept one hand on the horn of the saddle and one hand on her stomach, her body was stiff as Tristan held her hip to keep her in place. The ride back was unnerving to say the least. Tristan was starting to regret his decision.

They passed Bors and Gawain's house and stopped a few feet before the last house, their home. Tristan walked Mordren to the small stable while Liara stood admiring the house.

"It's beautiful," Liara said when Tristan came back to the front of the house.

"It's too big." Tristan growled stomping for the large door.

"No," Liara said quietly, Tristan peeked over his shoulder. "Its perfect." She said with a dreamy smile. Tristan pushed the door open and motioned for Liara to go in, she did. She stopped a few feet in the house while Tristan closed and locked the door.

"Can you run a house?" He asked accusingly as he watched her take in the house.

"Yes," she said quietly, almost obediently. Tristan walked around her and strode up the first few stairs of the steps then looked down at her.

"Your bedroom is upstairs, the door at the end of the hallway." He said in his normal empty voice. She smiled a small smile.

"Thank you," She said with a small bow. Tristan swallowed a snarl and strode up the rest of the stairs. He didn't want to her to think he was her master.

As Tristan crawled into bed he felt an air of relief. The looming emptiness of the house had seemed to go, but something still felt wrong. He scowled at the ceiling, it was him. He was going to have to tell his brothers in the morning that he had a wife, soon a child, if Vanora hadn't beat him too it.

AN: Review!


	3. Confessing

AN: This is one of my smaller chapters, but its an update! If I haven't mentioned, Liara is four months pregnant, that might be something important for you all to know. :P Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter Three

Confessing

The next morning Liara was up making breakfast when Tristan stomped down the stairs. It was odd for him to have a large, hot meal in the morning, but he ate the whole meal the same. Tristan took Mordren to the wall, and let Liara ride with him. She got off before they entered the wall and walked for the castle to do her duties. When he got to the stables Bors was there, with a smile tugging at his lips as he turned to Tristan.

"She told you." Tristan said in his normal monotone.

"You sly devil!" Bors bellowed pulling Tristan into a tight hug. Tristan let him, it was going to happen sooner or later. "I always figured you would go for a shy woman like yourself, just not a pregnant one." Bors said with a confused face. "So when ya telling the others, eh?" He asked elbowing him.

"I was hoping Vanora beat me to it." Tristan groaned slightly.

"You should tell Arthur first." Bors said with a serious tone. Tristan nodded.

"You know where he is?" Tristan asked looking toward the castle.

"Where is he always?" Bors bellowed. Tristan rolled his eyes and nodded. Bors patted him on the back then walked back to his horse. Tristan walked out of the stables and for the castle.

Tristan walked a bit slower than normal, this honestly was something he did not want to do. When he did get to the castle he headed to Arthur's study. He didn't bother knocking and just opened the door. Arthur's head shot up from behind a large scroll.

"Tristan, come in," Arthur said setting the scroll down and standing up. Tristan took a step into the room and shut the door then walked the rest of the way to Arthur's large desk. "What brings you here this morning?" he said with a small smile.

"I'm married." Tristan said as if he was talking about the weather.

Arthur was speechless at first, anyone who knew Tristan for any amount of time would be at the statement. The lack of speech didn't last long. Arthur beamed a smile and stepped away from his desk and to Tristan, pulling him into a brotherly hug.

"Congratulation my friend! Who is she?" Arthur asked excitedly.

"Liara," Tristan said casually.

"I should have known. You did have an interest in her." Arthur chuckled shaking his head. "I will relieve her of duty as soon as I can." He said walking back behind his desk.

Tristan nodded in agreement.

"Have you told the others?" Arthur asked gently already knowing the answer.

"Not yet," Tristan grumbled.

"We shall have a feast." Arthur said happily as Tristan squirmed.

"That's not necessary." Tristan almost growled. He hated large gatherings.

"Between brothers, you know how they love a feast. They will not be so sour over the news that you married behind their backs." Arthur said with a knowing look.

Tristan nodded begrudgingly.

"It will be next week, Liara and Guinevere can plan it." Arthur said scribbling on some parchment.

"No," Tristan grumbled, Arthur looked up confused. "Liara will be too submissive to Guinevere, Vanora should help." He finished and Arthur nodded.

"I agree, she knows what the men like more than Gwen anyway." Arthur chuckled. "Would you like me to join you?" he questioned.

Tristan shook his head and swiftly left Arthur's office. They would all be in the tavern for a morning ale at this time so he begrudgingly trudged to the bustling bar. They all sat at one table, each had their women on their lap. He let out a low growl and stomped for them.

"Ah Tristan, care for a drink?!" Gawain asked holding up his mug.

"I have news." Tristan said coldly.

"Are the Saxons coming?" Lancelot asked with a raised brow.

"No," Tristan said rolling his eyes, showing his annoyance.

"Then don't sound so glum, you have a full life ahead of you!" Gawain bellowed raising his ale once more.

"Speaking of which, you need a woman." Tristan rolled his eyes and Lancelot gazed over women.

"I have one." Tristan said bluntly. Galahad spewed his ale, while Gawain started choking on his. Bors chuckled while Lancelot started to smirk.

"And where is she, I would love to meet her, the woman that tamed the Silent Scout." Lancelot said with a sneaky grin.

"My wife is at home." Tristan said casually, well for Tristan it was casually it was the same tone he used when he announced how many people he killed.

"Wife?!" Galahad bellowed.

"She married you!" Gawain yelled disbelievingly.

"An agreement." Tristan said emotionlessly.

"What?" Gawain asked confused.

"She needed someone to watch over her, I need someone to run my house." Tristan paused, watching the knight's confused looks fade. "An agreement." He finished.

"That takes all the fun out of it mate!" Bors yelled clapping him on the shoulder.

"She must be happy." Gawain said dryly. Vanora was pulled into Bors' lap and ignored her lover.

"She is actually," Vanora said, "She isn't much of a romantic, having a home to call her own is good enough for her."

"Awe, Tristan, our little killer has made some ones dreams come true." Galahad teased.

"There will be a feast next week." Tristan said, ignoring Galahad's comment.

"A feast?!" Galahad, Gawain and Bors asked happily in unison. Tristan nodded.

"WONDERFUL!" Bors bellowed.

"Can you help Liara plan it?" Tristan asked Vanora.

"I'll go grab her now. Watch the bar!" She ordered with a pointed finger to Bors.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A week flew by and the feast went off without a hitch. The other knights took to Liara well. Liara even seemed to slightly come out of her shy shell for the feast. Tristan, on the other hand, kept to himself in the corner of the room with an apple. The end of the night came to a close sooner than they thought.

"Knights," Arthur said standing, holding his goblet of wine, high into the air. "Thank you for the wonderful feast." He said gratefully.

"RUUUUS!" Bors yelled, beating his fist to his chest.

"And congratulations to Tristan and Liara." Arthur said raising his goblet to the couple. "May you live long, healthy and happy lives." He said hopefully.

The knights were starting to get whisked away by their lovers, or in Lancelot's case, his latest lover. Arthur had left the feast first, to be with a heavily pregnant Guinevere, then the rest of the knights followed in a drunken stupor leaving only Liara and Tristan.

He watched as she cleaned the dining room of their home. Vanora and Maeve had cleaned up a large portion of the mess before they dragged Bors and Gawain out of the house, leaving Liara only a few dishes and splashes of ale and wine. She worked quickly, even though she was tired. He could see it in her eyes. She went to lift a stack of dishes and he launched out of his seat and stood next to her, finally concluding he should be of some help. She looked up at him with expectant eyes.

"I'll finish, go to bed, you're tired." He said nodding curtly to the stairs.

She was going to try to argue, but she knew she would never win. She sighed and walked up the stairs and for her room. They may have been married but they weren't ready to share a room. She had barely lied down when she slipped into sleep.

Tristan didn't take long finish with the dishes. The mundane chore made him feel useful in the simplest way. Normally he was only useful for killing or tracking. Doing something simple made him feel close to peaceful. When he finished he kicked his boots off and crept upstairs. It wasn't hard for him to be quiet, but he still tried to stay as quiet as possible.

Liara's room was before his, so he checked in on her.

She was fast asleep, curled around a pillow, the blanket splayed around her. He stepped in, fixing the blanket so it covered all of her. She didn't even move. He made a mental note to make sure she slept more.

He stepped carefully out of her room and softly closed the door. He walked to his room and stripped down before flopping onto his bed.

He was a married man now. It still didn't mean much to him. He let out a harsh breath and closed his eyes. He would have to sleep sometime tonight.

AN: Review!


	4. The Maid

AN: Phew! That was a long one, and I was actually doing my school work so that took longer than normal, forgive me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you all so much for all the reviews, I love them! You're all so great! Oh, only Liara and Orea belong to me, the rest is not mine. I swear!

Chapter Four

The Maid

Three months passed and it was clear Liara was with child. Her burgeoning belly was far beyond noticeable. By now she was fully healed and healthy. Tristan continued on his scouting missions but Liara and the little baby in her belly were always in the back of his mind. When he wasn't out it was worse.

She did all the shopping for the house and everyday she went to the markets to get fresh herbs, fruit, vegetables and whatever else she needed. He would follow her without her knowledge. He would watch how she interacted with other people.

Most of the other town's people would give her looks as the wife of the silent Sarmatian killer. She was quiet and obedient as she moved through the crowds of the market. Only the people looking for her saw her, and the ones that saw her were normally the ones that wouldn't keep their nose to themselves.

He watched her struggled with her load. He sighed and strode over to her. She didn't see him as she tried to hold two bags of wheat as well as another full bag. He grabbed the two bags of wheat from behind her. She gasped and looked up in shock for a moment before sighing in relief at the sight of Tristan.

He nodded to his horse as he held the two bags in one hand and tossing them over his shoulder. She walked shyly with him to Mordren and watched as he tied the bags to the saddle. He turned to her and lifted her up onto Mordren and swung on behind her.

This was a tradition lately. He would sneak up on her and take her back to their home on Mordren instead of her walking all the way back.

"Hold on." He mumbled, wrapping his arm around her. She let herself lean against him. Her back was killing her from her ever expanding stomach.

They rode Mordren through the wall, ignoring all the looks they got, and back to their home. Tristan carried the food into the house while Liara tied Mordren to the post. She followed him, waddling into their kitchen.

"We're getting a maid." Tristan said suddenly, almost surprising himself even though he had been thinking about it for weeks.

Liara's eyes widened as she gulped. "I can handle it." She mumbled.

"Tell Vanora, it was her idea." Tristan grumbled stomping up the stairs. It was a lie, but she didn't know that. She was struggling with everything the bigger she got. She only had two months before she gave birth, she could let a maid take care of the house while she raised the child in her womb.

Tristan went into his room to change having spent most of the day training scouts. His tunic smelt vile and his trousers were caked with mud. He pulled on a new tunic and trousers and walked back down stairs. Liara was leaning over the counter of the kitchen, holding her stomach.

He strode over to her quickly. "Hey," he mumbled.

She snapped to him, standing straight up, with both hands on her stomach. "I'm fine." She said with a quick smile.

Tristan wasn't convinced and Liara knew it.

"Kicked, hard." She said rubbing her stomach. Tristan let himself relax and nodded. She gave him another soft smile and started putting the food away.

He dropped into one of the chairs from the table in the center of the kitchen and started to remove his daggers. He hid them around his person, just incase. By the time he was done Liara was as well. She turned to look at him and noticed all the daggers on the table. She made a face before looking back to him.

She looked at him for a moment before disappearing up stairs. He had to admit, he was curious. She came back down the stairs with hair soap and oils. He didn't look pleased.

"Your hair needs to be washed." She said simply. He let out a low growl before standing and dragging the chair to the basin of water and sat back down. She joined him by the basin and set the bottles down to undo his braids.

Once she brushed out his hair he leant his head back to let his hair and head fall into the water. He watched as she dutifully washed his hair and rubbed his scalp. He couldn't help but relax at the ministrations she was giving his scalp. Once she was finished washing she rubbed the oils into scalp and rung out his hair. She brushed it out once again and re-braided his hair.

Since she was so close to him he was almost face to face with her pregnant belly. He couldn't help but examine her belly. She watched his eyes for a moment before gathering some courage.

"Vanora say's I'm having a girl." She said quietly. Tristan didn't move his eyes. "She say's I'm carrying high." She added.

"You are." He mumbled. Liara blushed and smiled dreamily. She tied the end of the braids and stepped back to examine her work. He looked too different without the messy hair, but she knew he would have it messy by the end of the day. He gave her a begrudging nod, his way of thanking her. She flashed him another smile as he stood and strode for the door.

Liara watched silently as he walked out the door. She knew better than to ask, if there was something she needed to know, he would have told her. She sighed and busied herself with the duties of the home.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tristan hated going to Arthur for this favor. He hated the thought of doing it no matter what. He could pay for the maid without a problem, but he didn't want someone working for him. He bit back all of his discomfort in the matter and stomped over to Arthur.

"Arthur." He said curtly. Arthur turned to his most trusted scout with a questioning look.

"Yes, Tristan?" Arthur asked confused.

"I need a favor." Tristan gritted out. Arthur was taken aback. Tristan _never_ asked for favors. He nodded dumbly and escorted Tristan to an empty room.

"What is this favor?" Arthur asked.

"A maid." Tristan snarled. Arthur couldn't help his eyes growing wide. "I will pay her, but Liara is getting too large to do everything on her own." He explained quietly. Realization dawned over Arthur.

"I understand. I know a woman, she is good with taking care of a home and of pregnant women." Arthur smirked.

"Thank you," Tristan nodded.

"I will send for her." Arthur said trying not to sound amused.

Tristan nodded as Arthur swiftly left the room. Tristan stood alone in the room, staring out the window, praying to anyone who would listen that the woman be bearable.

Arthur didn't take very long, Tristan was thankful once more, he knew if he was gone too long Liara would start doing the chores he didn't allow her to do. The woman that joined him was short and stout. She wore a modest dress with her hair pinned back. She was older, much older than Liara. She had a wise and quiet look to her.

"Tristan, this is Orea, Orea, this is Tristan." Arthur introduced.

"Hello," Tristan said curtly. Orea simply bowed her head slightly.

"He has need of your assistance, his wife is rather stubborn and wishes to carry on with the house work even though she is only a few weeks away from giving birth." Arthur explained.

Orea nodded. "I shall do my best, Your Highness."

"Thank you Orea." Arthur said gratefully.

Tristan nodded another thanks to Arthur before looking back to Orea. "Come," He grumbled as he brushed past her and out of the room.

Tristan had never walked so quickly back to his home since he had gotten it. He just wanted the day to be done, it was already weighing down on him. They finally made it back to his home to find Liara just about to carry two full buckets of water. Before Tristan could even form a thought Orea had stepped up to Liara.

"Miss, you should be off your feet, I'll take this in." Orea said grabbing the buckets and taking them into the house. Liara looked to Tristan with a confused look.

"Orea, the maid." Tristan said sharply.

Liara took in a sharp breath and nodded. She turned and walked back into the house with her hands resting on the top of her swollen belly. Tristan stifled a growl and followed Liara back into the house to find her being ushered up the stairs by Orea.

"Miss, you are too large to be working, you need your rest." Orea urged.

"I need to do something." Liara muttered bashfully.

Orea sighed. "You can make dinner."

"Okay." Liara said then walked slowly up the stairs to her room.

Tristan had other duties to attend to so he left Orea with instructions for the house and left. He was out for the rest of the day, and well into the night. When he was finally able to go home Orea had cleaned the house, supper had been made and Orea had settled into her room. He plucked two apples from the basket of fruit on the table and trudged up to his room. He undressed down to his tunic and trousers and sat on the edge of his bed with one his swords, an apple and a sharpening stone. Halfway through the apple his door opened slowly to show Liara.

She was in her brown nightgown. It was the only thing that didn't make her look massively pregnant. She was worried about something and it was written all over her face. He looked at her and waited silently.

She opened and closed her mouth several times before she finally found her words. "You married me so I could run the house, why did you get Orea?" She asked almost insulted.

"You still run the house." He said in his monotone voice. "Orea just does the labor." He added.

"I don't want you to think I'm useless." She mumbled ashamedly.

"You are until you have that baby." He said pointing his sword to her ballooning belly.

Liara opened her mouth to protest, but Tristan stopped her.

"Enough, Orea stays until I say different, now go." He ordered curtly.

She turned to leave, but stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Thank you." She said with a small smile. "I know you didn't want to." She added quickly then left for her room.

Tristan sighed as he rubbed his eyes. Being a husband made him feel old. Getting Liara to rest was like trying to get Bors to stop drinking. Tristan's brows knitted, he couldn't think of a time when Bors wasn't drunk. A snort escaped his nose as he continued sharpening his sword. He knew he should be asleep, he would need all the rest he could get to deal with Liara and Orea.

He grunted and set his sharpening stone on his bed side table. He sheathed his sword and laid it on the chair in his room. He shed his clothes as he stared at the door. He was naked as he stared at his door, thinking over the next few months. He could hear the babies cries already, or he could hear the noise from Bors' home, he wasn't entirely sure. Just the thought of another person living with him made him all the more weary. He dropped into his bed and closed his eyes for a fitful night of sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning Tristan went on with his normal routine, dressing, checking on Liara, and going down stairs to feed his horse and was surprised to see Orea making breakfast.

"Morning Sir," She said with a glance up from her pot.

"Don't call me that." He growled.

"You're worse than Arthur." She chuckled. There was silence for a moment while Tristan finished tying his jerkin. "Your wife is very afraid to disappoint you." She said bluntly.

"She should be more concerned with the child." He grumbled.

Orea chuckled softly. "True, but she is just as stubborn as you." She said as she grabbed an empty bucket and took it out to the well.

Tristan groaned and dropped down into a chair with his head in his hands. The thought of tying Liara to a bed crossed his mind as he heard her come down the stairs. He grunted and turned to look at her. Her eyes were dark and she looked exhausted.

"Go back to bed." He said forcefully.

Liara yawned widely. "After breakfast." She mumbled pointing to the loaf of bread as she waddled over to the counter. She grabbed a hunk of bread and an apple and shuffled back to her room. Tristan grunted and shook his head; all it took was a tired morning for her to release control. He growled and didn't wait for Orea to come back to grab his morning apple and stomp off to his horse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Liara watched from her window as Tristan road toward the wall, her unborn baby kicking frantically while she rubbed the swollen mound. She felt a tinge of guilt for being so stubborn and for doing so much. Not only did she stress Tristan, but herself and the baby. She sighed and sat back down in her bed, bread and apple at hand. Her greedy hunger tore through the snack quickly and she slipped back under the covers for as much rest as she could get.

Liara didn't know how long she slept, but when she woke up the midday sun was streaming in through her window. She was rested and had energy to burn. She rose out of bed with a smile as her baby started to move within her. She never had the luxury of being lazy. She was born into slavery and obedience, that didn't leave much time for breaks.

She dressed herself in a dark blue dress that was loose enough to fit around her burgeoning belly, one of the few she had left. She walked down to the kitchen barefoot, taking her sweet time down the stairs so she wouldn't fall. Once she was down stairs she was met by Orea folding clothes on the dinning room table.

"Did you sleep well Miss?" Orea asked after she spared a glance to Liara.

"I did," Liara answered with a small smile.

"Sleep is good for the baby. You should sleep as much as you like." Orea said with a stern look.

"I know. I just don't want to be useless." Liara said sheepishly.

"Sir Tristan would feel much more at rest if you were not so persistent on always being of use." Orea said with a bowed head, looking up to see her reaction.

"I'm used to working, is all." Liara muttered, a guilty feeling taking over her gut.

"Well, once that baby is born, you won't remember what it was like to not work." Orea said with a nod to her baby belly. "I suspect Sir Tristan won't either." She added with a smirk.

"He is a busy man, he won't have much time-" Liara said with a fallen face.

"For his own child? He will have to make time." Orea spat with an angry look.

Liara nodded dumbly. "I'm sure he'll give as much time as he can spare." She sputtered. "I'll put these away." She grabbed the pile of dresses and retreated to her room, embarrassed and unsure.

AN: Review!


	5. Grand Entrance

AN: YAY! The baby! This is a long chapter, the next one will most likely be a teeny one. I hope you still enjoy though! Thanks for all the reviews so far, I love you all!!

Chapter 5: Grand Entrance

Days became longer, even hours seemed to drag on for Liara as the end of her pregnancy neared. She was anxious to meet her child, and for her stomach to go back to its normal size. Since Tristan had brought Orea into the house he was rarely ever there. He left early in the morning and came back late at night. While Liara didn't mind, Orea was angry. She didn't voice her anger to Liara or Tristan, but they both could feel it.

Liara also became more compliant as he stomach grew. She stayed in bed later and went to bed earlier. She did only the little work Orea permitted and never asked for more. She would spend most of her mornings sitting in bed, rubbing her stomach. She would murmur gentle things to her baby, talking about everyone that would be in their life.

"How are you feeling today, Miss?" Orea's voice shook her out of her thoughts. Liara looked up to her doorway to look at Orea.

Liara wrapped her arm around the top of her massive stomach. "A little sore." She said with a tiny smile.

"Are you comfortable?" Orea asked as she stepped further into the room, preparing to fetch more pillows or blankets if needed.

"For the moment." Liara murmured.

"I will bring you some food." Orea said with a small bow before she left the room.

She wasn't gone long before she came back with a plate of food.

"Thank you." Liara smiled as Orea handed her the plate.

Orea stayed with Liara as she ate, tending to the chores that needed to be done in her room. It wasn't long after did Liara finish eating and started to push her food around.

"You are not hungry?" Orea asked confused.

"Not really," Liara frowned, rubbing the side of her stomach.

Orea sighed and took the plate away. "You are nearing delivery." She said with a nod toward her stomach.

Liara suddenly felt very afraid.

&

"Will they be ready for war if needed?" Arthur asked Tristan as he looked over the scroll pertaining to Tristan's men.

"They will." Tristan said with a slight nod.

"Good," Arthur sighed, rolling up the scroll and pushing it to the side. They were silent for a moment. "How is Liara?" He asked almost cautiously.

"Fine," Tristan mumbled.

"Just fine?" Arthur asked confused.

"The baby will come soon, I doubt she is comfortable." Tristan answered with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Arthur rolled his eyes at Tristan's tone. "You should go to her," he said softly. Tristan looked at him with blank eyes. Arthur knew how much Tristan had been working, and how little time he had at home. "I know Guinevere wanted comfort before she had our son." He added, trying to keep his eyes low, but still snuck a peek at the silent scout to watch him digest his leader's words. "Just some advice."

&

Liara waited as patiently as she could for the next few days, but it was almost becoming too much for her. She lay awake, again, another sleepless night from worry and anxiousness. She tossed and turned as much as her swollen abdomen would let her but she didn't feel tired at all. She sighed heavily and went through the motions to get out of bed, the long and almost exhausting motions. Once she had her feet on the ground she starting pacing slowly around her bed, holding her stomach in her arms.

The walking calmed and tired her, and just as she was about to lay back down for actual rest, she felt hot liquid gush from her.

She gasped and looked down, the moon light shone against the puddle of water and she knew what was happening. She was going to have her baby.

She tip toed out of her room and was about to walk down the stairs to Orea's room, but stopped. She didn't want to risk loosing her footing on the stairs and harming the baby. She glanced over her shoulder to look at the door at the very end of the hall and gulped, hoping he was actually there. She raised a shaky hand and knocked on the door, trying to be quiet and still make noise.

She waited for a few moments but there was no noise what so ever. She knew he wasn't there. She let out a sigh and made her way to the stairs. Just as she passed her door, a contraction hit. She gasped and grabbed her stomach as she leaned against the wall of the hallway. It didn't hurt so much as it caught her off guard and frightened her.

"What's wrong?" A deep voice asked uneasily.

Liara snapped her head up to see Tristan with furrowed brows. "The baby is coming." She said shakily. Tristan's face fell as he stepped to her. The next second she was in his arms and being carried back to her room, and then he was just as swiftly out of the room.

&

The next moments were rushed and a mess. The only calm time was when Tristan got Liara to her bed and left to get Orea. After that it was an absolute mess. Orea and Vanora were running in an out as well as nurses. Liara was trying her hardest to be calm, but with all the chaos around her she was having a difficult time doing so.

"Oh sweetheart! How are so far?" Vanora called out as she rushed in, her two month old baby attached to her chest.

"Alright," Liara said with all the smile she could muster. "Where is Tristan?" She asked quietly, hoping Orea wouldn't hear.

Vanora gave Liara a sympathetic look and lay down next to her in bed. "He had to leave." She whispered.

Liara deflated. "Oh," There was a sad look that crossed her face for a moment before she slipped back into empty silence.

&

Liara was in labor for hours. Easy at first, then gradually became more and more painful with each contraction. She hadn't started yelling and screaming yet, but the grimaces and whimpers were getting louder.

"Almost there," Orea said after another painful contraction.

"You said that hours ago." Liara whimpered, collapsing against the bed. She was so exhausted she didn't even notice the nurse examine her.

"She is right, not much longer now." The nurse said pulling the skirt of Liara's dress down over her knees.

Liara let out a relieved sigh at the mention of finally getting to hold her baby. She opened her mouth to say something when another contraction hit and she let out a loud moan. They were getting much closer now.

"Push," The nurse said as she held Liara's knees apart.

"What?" Liara gasped.

"With the next one, push." The nurse clarified.

Liara nodded and took in a deep breath, breathing her way through the time between contractions. It wasn't long before there was another contraction hit and she curled her back and bore down.

She pushed her way through a full hour of contractions. Exhaustion was beginning to take over as she started to loose the will to push. She fell against Orea and Vanora, who were holding her up while the nurse prepared to catch the baby.

"I can't do this." Liara heaved, her crystal green eyes fluttering from exhaustion. Orea sighed and continued to rub Liara's back, trying not to speak as only words of anger would come from her about Tristan's absence.

"Oh, I said that every time, now look at me." Vanora said shifting in her seat next to Liara.

"The head is almost out." The nurse said with a curt snap.

"Just a few more, and after that, we'll cut her out." Vanora said with a cheeky grin. Liara strangled a laugh.

Just as the laugh left her lips a contraction hit and she push as hard as she could.

"The head is out!" The nurse proclaimed happily, she was just as eager to be done with this labor as Liara was.

Liara gasped for breath, heaving heavily with a determined look. As soon as she felt another contraction starting to come, she pushed. The shoulders were next and were the most difficult, and combined with the pain of the contraction they were the most painful. She screamed her way through her contraction for the first time. She bore her teeth and clenched her eyes shut and felt the shoulders of her baby pass and collapsed again onto Orea and Vanora.

Wales quickly filled the room and Liara was laughing, with tears pouring down her cheeks. "It's a girl!" The nurse cried out, holding up the tiny baby for Liara to see.

Liara's baby girl was still covered in goo, she had a full head of brown hair, strong lungs, two arm, two legs, ten fingers and ten toes and Liara was just thrilled to have a healthy baby.

"Oh, she is beautiful." Vanora gasped.

Liara cried a little harder and held her arms out for her baby. The nurse passed the baby girl to Liara carefully into her waiting arms. Orea wrapped a small, but thick blanket around the baby and started to rub the mucus off the baby.

"Hello baby girl," Liara chocked, stroking her baby girl's chubby cheeks.

"What will you name her?" Vanora whispered as she rested her chin on Liara's shoulder. Liara shook her head, her throat tight with tears of happiness, leaving her unable to speak.

Liara stroked her daughter's cheek, reveling in her innocent beauty, but soon started to notice her face turning blue followed by strangled breaths.

"Give me the child," the nurse ordered before swiftly taking the baby from Liara's arms.

"What's wrong?" Liara choked out as she sat up higher in the bed, hoping to get a better look of her daughter who was laid on the nearby table, but the nurse was in the way.

"It's alright." Orea said soothingly, but it didn't help Liara calm down.

"What's wrong?!" Liara demanded with a tight throat and tear stained cheeks.

The nurse didn't answer for a few seconds, then turned around with the little girl in her arms and gave her back to her mother. "There was still some mucus in her throat." The nurse answered the unasked question. "She will be fine." She affirmed to the questioning looks of Vanora and Orea. Liara let out another breath of relief as she settled into her bed, holding her little girl close to her chest.

A silence settled over the room for what felt like hours before Orea spoke up.

"We will leave you to rest." Orea said with a motherly look as she pressed a kiss to Liara's forehead before leaving the room.

Vanora wrapped her arms around a still crying Liara and hugged her tightly. "You did good." She whispered and hugged her once more then followed Orea out.

"She will want to feed soon." The nurse said with a pointed finger at the doorway of Liara's room before she closed the door.

Liara was left alone with her newborn daughter and all she could do was stare in awe at her. Her daughter looked just like herself, only with darker coloring. Her fathers brown eyes and brown hair. A tear fell for the man she made her beautiful daughter with. He was a faithful servant and protector and died trying to save the man who kept her as a slave.

She was thankful for the fact that Tristan and her daughter's father looked so much alike, there wouldn't be so many questions to her daughter's paternity. The babe in her arms started to whimper and shook her from her thoughts. She smiled sweetly down at her little girl and uncovered one of her breasts and raised her daughters head so she could latch on.

After her newborn babe got her fill, Liara burped her gently then settled into her pillows, with her daughter close to her heart.

&

Tristan dragged his feet into his home, worn out from a long day's work. He was about to head straight up the stairs when and irritated voice from the shadows stopped him.

"It's a girl," Orea said as she stepped out from the kitchen.

"What?" Tristan asked blankly.

"Your wife gave you a healthy baby girl." Orea ground out. Tristan was sure her jaw was wound so tight it would break any moment.

Tristan didn't answer, knowing nothing he would say would make his absence any better in Orea's eyes.

"You have nothing to say?" She hissed, her eye twitching dangerously.

"I'm tired." He said keeping his stony demeanor.

"You are never tired." Orea scoffed with a knowing tone. She was right. "Many men would kill for what you have, a beautiful wife who listens and obeys and a just as beautiful and healthy daughter. You are far too fortunate." She spat before storming to her bedroom.

Tristan didn't ponder much on Orea's words since he already knew they were true and a part of him panged with guilt. He probably should have went to Liara's side after he heard from Bors through Vanora that she was asking for him, but he felt he didn't belong. That didn't stop his mind from going to her, the whole day he wondered if she was alright, or if the baby was alright, and now, hours after dusk, he could finally relax. They were both fine.

He kicked off his boots with a slight groan and made his way up the stairs, taking weapons and clothes off as he did. Once he was upstairs he went to one of the seemingly empty rooms, the door was locked and he held the only key. He took the key from around his neck, unlocked the door and unloaded his things were they were meant to go.

When everything was put away Tristan turned his attention to the center of the room where a chair and cradle rested. He had been working on that cradle day and night for the past month. He picked it up quietly and walked just as quietly to Liara's room.

The room was quiet and almost completely black; the curtains were drawn closed, letting not even the moonlight in. Liara's back was facing the door her curly blonde locks were the only thing visible in the room. Tristan slipped through the door way, shutting the door behind him and walked stealthy around her bed, setting the cradle down on the other side and pulling the curtains back to allow the moonlight to fill the room.

He almost didn't dare to look back at the bed as he tried to make his exit as quiet as his entrance, but his eyes betrayed him and glanced at the dark haired bundle lying against Liara's breast.

Orea was right, that little girl was beautiful, and all her mother. The only difference between the two was age and coloring. Liara shifted slightly in her sleep, causing her newborn daughter to be startled awake. Tristan had a quick decision to make, dash out the door and leave Liara (who still looked exhausted) to deal with the awoken babe, or try and lull the babe back to sleep.

The latter won after the newborn started to pout in his direction.

Tristan crouched down next to the bed resting his upper body on the empty side to reach the baby, and lowered his head to face her directly. He started to hum a tune he didn't know the words to and rested one of his hands on her little chest and rocked her gently, hoping she would fall back asleep. One of her hands escaped from its swaddled prison to latch onto his left ring finger, the same finger that wore a gold band, signifying his marriage to her mother.

Tristan couldn't help but be amused at the child's grip on his finger, not to mention the fact that her own little fingers didn't even wrap around his single digit. He snorted a laugh and jolted the babe under his hand once more. His face contorted to a frown as he hummed a little louder, but she didn't fall back into sleep so easily. Her other hand popped out and grabbed a handful of his beard. He barely stifled the grunt when she gave it a good tug.

He gave the child a scowl that would have sent most men running, but she simply gave his beard another tug. He let out a long sigh and removed his hand from her chest to get her fingers to detach from his facial hair. Once his beard was free he moved his face from out of her grasping range and went back to rocking her little body. She fell asleep quickly, her fists opening and closing until finally they stopped and rested under her chubby little chin.

Tristan couldn't stop himself from watching Liara and her baby sleep. They were both so peaceful, something he didn't get to see much in his life. He would take it were he got it. He pressed his lips to Liara's hair then to the baby's temple, and another layer of ice melted away from his heart. It wasn't for anyone but the women in the bed.

He tucked the blanket tighter around them and made his retreat to his room, he figured sleep would be key to dealing with a newborn baby. Just before he closed the door, he watched Liara's sleeping form for moment longer before closing the door behind him.

AN: REVIEW!


	6. The Morning After Motherhood

AN: Hopefully I didn't keep too many people waiting! I don't really know what I am doing for the next chapter, so I can't say when it will be out. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: The Morning after Motherhood

The night was filled with short bursts of deep sleep for Liara, brought out of by her precious daughter crying for her mother's milk. Liara didn't mind at all. Mostly because she was still so exhausted, all she did was bring her daughter to her breast then burp her weakly and slip back into sleep. Her morning was far more hectic.

Orea and Vanora came barreling in, shaking Liara out of a nice sleep and jolting her daughter out of a fitful sleep. Before Liara could even pry her eyes open enough to look at the women, her daughter was out of her arms and she was being pushed out of bed. Liara stumbled into a near by chair and watched Orea as she changed her daughter into a new outfit for the day.

"You should change to; you gave birth in that dress." Orea said with a crinkled nose.

"And a nice bath would do you good." Vanora said as she finished making the bed.

"And food," Orea added.

"Leave her be." Tristan ordered from the doorway. Vanora and Orea looked to him surprised, while Liara had an infectious smile taking over her lips.

Orea looked between Tristan and Liara, who had their eyes on each other, and stomped over to him with the baby in her arms and carefully passed the babe to him. "Fine, you take care of her." She hissed quietly before storming out of the room. Vanora took her cue and slipped out of the room quietly.

"You shaved," Liara said softly, watching as Tristan carried her daughter carefully to the table that was being used for the babe.

Tristan shrugged wordlessly and wrapped the little girl tightly in a blanket and carried her back to her mother.

"I still don't know what to name her." Liara said and she stroked her daughter's hair.

Tristan stared down at the little bundle in Liara's arms and thought of anything beautiful enough to describe the babe before him but only one name came to mind. "Ellia," He muttered, his darks eyes flicking to Liara's for a moment.

"It's beautiful." She murmured, raising her baby to her lips to press kisses all over her face. "My little Ellia." She whispered.

Tristan watched Liara, feeling out of place once again. There were too many emotions in the air for him. He could feel the love Liara had for the babe in her arms. He could snap head off a man's shoulders, but he couldn't stay in the same room with a doting mother. He shifted uncomfortably before turning to leave.

"You don't have to go." Liara said sadly. She had to admit, she already loved watching Tristan with Ellia.

"Things need to be done." He said curtly.

"Oh," She muttered, her face falling. Tristan took two strides before Liara spoke up again. "Thank you, for the name." She said sweetly.

Tristan nodded before leaving Liara and Ellia to their solitude.

Liara watched Tristan leave with a frown curving on her lips. She rather would have liked Tristan to have stayed with them for the morning. She wanted to be a family, even if it really was just a façade, she had grown to love the lie they told. Liara stood carefully from the chair and took the two steps to her bed and sat, leaning against the head board of the bed.

Ellia mewled in her arms and starting waving her fist in the air, telling her mother she was hungry for the next meal. Liara smiled lovingly and shrugged off one of the sleeves of her dress and gave her daughter her breast.

She had a few more moments of peace and quiet before Vanora and Orea were back in the room. Orea began working again while Vanora slid into bed with Liara and Ellia.

"You know, you have to choose a name." Vanora said as she twirled Ellia's dark hair.

"Tristan did," Liara said softly.

"He did?" Vanora asked surprised.

"Yes," Liara said with smile creeping over her features. "Ellia." She cooed, stroking her daughter's cheek.

"What a beautiful name." Vanora sighed.

Liara looked up to Vanora with a smile. She looked back down to her daughter and a new piece of furniture caught her eye. It was a dark brown cradle with white linens filling the bed. "Where did that come from?" she asked, confused, brows tightly knitted.

"Oh my," Vanora gasped, a smile cracking her face in two. She crawled out of the bed and stood next to the cradle, inspecting it carefully. "Tristan made it." She said as she ran her fingers over the stem and leaf detail on the sides of the cradle.

"How do you know?" Liara asked, shock clearly heard in her voice as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed to get a better look at the cradle.

"He made one for me with me first." Vanora answered. "I still use it." She murmured absently.

Liara stared at the cradle confused. When had he made it? Was that what had been taking up all of his extra time? She clutched Ellia tighter as her lips turned down in a frown.

"What's wrong?" Vanora asked worryingly.

"Nothing," Liara sighed.

&

Tristan strode through his house, passing Vanora and Orea quickly without acknowledging either of them and made he made his way to the castle to meet with Arthur and the knights, they said it was important. It didn't take him long to get there and soon he was making his way to the Great Hall. He threw the doors open only to be bombarded by Bors, Galahad and Gawain.

"Congratulations!" Bors bellowed.

"What's her name?" Galahad asked, trying to force his way between the two other knights.

"Hopefully she looks like her mother!" Gawain laughed.

Tristan rolled his eyes and pushed his way through the knights to the back of the room to slouch in the corner, waiting further orders.

"Well say something!" Bors yelled.

"Ellia," Tristan muttered.

"What?" Gawain asked, confused.

"That's her name." Tristan answered, his tone revealing his annoyance as he stood and left, seeing that there wasn't really an important meeting.

"Always so cold." Gawain said shaking his head.

"You'd think the baby would make him less…" Galahad trailed off, thinking for the right word.

"Like Tristan?" Gawain finished for him.

"It will never happen." Lancelot said with an amused look.

"I give it a week before he's carryin' that little girl around like a new dagger." Bors said with a smug look.

"Two days." Lancelot said before following Tristan's path out.

Tristan made his way slowly back to his home after it was apparent that the knights only wanted to pester him about Ellia and Liara. He was reluctant to go home, since he actually wanted to go home. Needless to say it worried him how attached he was to Liara and Ellia. Anything he had in his life was always taken away and he didn't want to find out if that would be true with Liara and Ellia.

His feet had stopped in the field that looked over Gawain and his homes. He couldn't hear screaming children from Bors' home, so he guessed Vanora was gone. He sighed loudly and finished his way to his home. He placed his hand onto the door and gently pushed it open to step in. Orea was once again waiting for him in her favorite chair, knitting a blanket.

"She's been asking for you." She muttered without looking up.

Tristan didn't even spare her a grunt as he strode up the stairs and stepped quietly around Liara's door. He needed some space before he spent more time with them. He made his way to his work room and started tending to his weapons.

It was hours before he thought about leaving the room and a few more hours before he actually did. He stood out in the hallway for a moment before he heard Ellia's soft cries. He breathed heavily through his nose and stepped to the door and opened it quietly. Liara cradled a fussy Ellia as she paced next to her bed.

It took a few minutes for Liara to notice Tristan and she stopped dead in her tracks. "Did she wake you up? I'm so sorry, I'll get her to stop." She rushed, bouncing Ellia slightly and paced faster.

Tristan swooped in and took Ellia out of Liara's arms. Liara was confused as she looked up at Tristan. "Lay down," He said nodding to the bed.

"I'm supposed to be taking care of her, that's my job." She muttered, her voice was full of pain as she watched Tristan handle Ellia.

"Come on," He urged, taking her elbow gently and leading her to the bed. She dropped onto the bed and fell to her side.

Ellia had started to ease in her crying, only loud whimpers could be heard from her. "She really does adore you." She murmured as she watched Tristan cradle Ellia. Tristan let out a quiet breath before he sat down in the bed next to her.

"Sleep," He said quietly.

Liara sighed and rested her head on Tristan's arm, looking down at Ellia. Her cheeks were puffy and pink, but she had finally calmed down. "She missed you." Liara slurred, holding tight to Tristan's arm.

Tristan sighed loudly. He had no idea Liara was so delusional when she was sleep deprived. He looked down at Ellia. She was content in his arms and he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to leave anytime soon. He closed his eyes tightly as his chest deflated. His lips pursed and he slipped down the bed, settling Ellia between him and Liara. He lay with one hand behind his head and the other wrapped around Liara, holding her and Ellia close to his side.

"Will you sleep now?" He asked with a tinge of frustration.

There was no answer.

His brows knitted and he looked down to the two bodies next to him to find they were both fast asleep. Beside himself he found a small grin playing on his lips. He felt like he had accomplished something, something not many people could do. He got two very stubborn women to sleep.

AN: Review!


	7. This Way Trouble Comes

AN: This chapter came quick for me, even though it was almost a month, but I have NO clue what to do with next one so enjoy! Thank you all so much for all the reviews. I would love to reply to everyone, but I never have the time, but I really do love them all!

Chapter 7: This Way Trouble Comes

It had been two months since Ellia was born. Everything had been going smoothly. Ellia had even begun to sleep through the night. Arthur tried to give Tristan time off to spend more time with Ellia and his wife, but Tristan refused and went about his normal, long, work days. But every night, he was with Ellia and Liara. He found to be more rested when he stayed with them and the same for Liara and Ellia. Everything was going beautifully, for a time.

&

Liara tucked Ellia into a sling that hung from her shoulder, slipping Ellia's little arms close to her body while her legs curled against her body. Liara smiled and raised Ellia to place kisses over her cheeks. Orea came in a moment later with Liara's dark blue cloak.

"I mended the seam." Orea said as she wrapped the cloak around her shoulders.

"Thank you." Liara said with a smile as she settled Ellia back against her stomach in the sling. "We'll be back soon." She said to Orea.

Orea gave her a nod and apprehensive smile. She didn't agree with Liara going alone, but she had things at for the house that needed to be done.

Liara wrapped her cape tighter around her shoulders and the bundle that was Ellia as she stepped out into the cold, fall weather of the island. She knew Orea could just as easily do the shopping, but Liara wanted to take Ellia out into the world. She also wanted to feel useful after being trapped in the house for so long.

She walked slowly and took in the changing scenery. The leaves were changing and falling giving everything a golden hue. She was so happy to be able to get out of the house, but she knew she would have to stay clear of the horse stables and archery range. Tristan was wasn't sure she should leave the house.

Liara made it half way before she started to feel tired and she started slow down even more, shifting Ellia in her sling so she was closer to her mother's neck. She wrapped her arms tighter around her baby girl while the wind whistled past them. The market was in sight and Liara sighed in relief. She was met by one of the seamstresses she had contacted for more cloth.

"Hello Ida." Liara greeted with a bright smile. The tall raven haired woman took Liara's hand and held it tightly.

"I have the cloth ready for you, as well as thread, come." Ida said ushering Liara toward her building, not far away. Soon they were all shielded from the harsh fall weather.

"She is so beautiful." Ida cooed as Liara exposed Ellia's face.

"Thank you," Liara murmured proudly, stroking Ellia's wispy dark hair. Ida sighed before she disappeared through a door and came back with a basket full of soft cloth.

"I will contact you when I need more." Liara said as she handed Ida a small pouch of coins.

"I also alter clothes if you need." Ida hinted as she counted the coins from the pouch.

"That's alright, I just need cloth." Liara said politely with a small smile.

"Well, if you need any more, promise you'll come to me." Ida said with a serious look, but a teasing voice.

"Of course." Liara said with a thankful smile. The women bid farewell before Liara left to search the rest of the market for other things she would need for the day.

She wasn't even half way done and already Liara was tired. She was starting to wonder if she should have listened to Tristan and Orea instead. She found an empty table near a friendly enough tavern, not three tables away sat two of Tristan's men. They gave her a respective bow of their head and she gave them a shy smile. She used the table to move things around in her bags, as well as feed Ellia when she started to fuss.

Liara thought she had gone unnoticed by everyone besides Tristan's men, but even then she was sure they were planted there, there was never a moment Tristan didn't have someone watching over Liara and Ellia. She was in the middle of adjusting Ellia in her sling when she felt fingers lace into her hair.

She jumped and tried to turn but there was another hand on her shoulder, keeping her in place.

"I'd know that hair anywhere." A deep familiar voice grumbled lowly.

Liara's breath hitched and she clutched Ellia tighter to her chest. She didn't dare move more than a centimeter. "W-what do you want?" She stammered, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

The hand was out of her hair and a second later there was a man sitting in front of her. Captain Favian. "I was so upset, I thought you were dead." He said with teasing worry. The men around him laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Liara muttered, glancing over to the table where Tristan's men had been to find it completely empty.

"Of course you do," Favian said with a grin. "I don't think you would forget the tragedy that killed the father of your child." He said with a nod down to Ellia, who was being held tightly to her mother's chest. "But does your husband know that?" He added, with a glance to the gold band on her left finger.

Liara closed her eyes tightly, willing the tears that were welling up to go away and praying silently for help. His men were laughing at Liara. Their laughter suddenly died down but Liara kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to see what they were up to.

&

Nels and Arwell shared a look of horror as they watched the Roman officers start to surround Liara. They both knew they would be killed if they even tried to go near Liara so they both made a quiet exit and ran for the archery fields. Tristan was in the center of the field teaching one of the youngest of his men how to spilt an arrow.

"What are you doing here?!" Tristan bellowed, shocking most of his men. He had given the two men before him specific instructions to keep a close eye on Liara when he couldn't.

"There are Romans, they surrounded her." Nels gasped, trying to take all the breath he could.

Tristan's face was wiped of all emotion as he turned to his men. "All of you," he said before he stalked toward the market.

His men scrambled to follow him as he was taking such long strides his walk was faster than the rest. He cut threw the alley's, forcing his men to thin out and soon they were faced with the sight of their teacher's wife and infant daughter completely surrounded by Roman officers.

Tristan made tight fists to stop himself from taking off all of their heads and walked up behind Liara.

&

"Get away from her."

Liara opened her eyes and Favian looked angered as he looked behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Tristan flanked by all 22 of his men. He spared a glance at her and down to Ellia before he went back to glaring at Favian.

"Get her out of here." Three men came up to her and two, who she remembered were watching her, gently held her arms and helped her up while the other gathered the things she had bought. As they passed Tristan, his hand grabbed her wrist and but he continued to stare Favian down.

"Don't leave their sight." Tristan said lowly so Favian wouldn't hear.

"I won't," She muttered. His hand dropped from her wrist and she let the men lead her home.

The men were silent the whole way, the only one who made any noise was Ellia, who started crying soon after they left Tristan. Liara almost cried herself. Her past was coming back to haunt her. She didn't even want to think about the damage Favian could cause.

Once they were in the house, one ushered her upstairs while the other two started locking doors and windows. She was guided swiftly to her bedroom and she wondered how he knew were it was. Liara plopped into her bed and tried to calm Ellia down while trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Miss?" Orea asked confused as she eyed the man as he locked up her window.

"Nels, one of Tristan's men." The man answered as if he could feel Orea's eyes on his back.

"What's going on?" Orea demanded from Liara and Nels.

"Stay here." He said before leaving the room in a rush.

"It's all my fault, I never should have stayed." Liara murmured sadly.

&

"So, you must be the slave's husband." Favian said trying to smirk. Tristan and his men had just been joined by Galahad, Lancelot and Bors who looked far more angered than Tristan.

"She's not a slave." Tristan answered blankly.

"In Rome she is." Favian spat.

"This isn't Rome." Tristan growled.

"I advise you to let her leave with me, don't worry, you can keep the bastard." Favian said nonchalantly.

Bors took a step toward Favian but was stopped by Lancelot. "What did you just call her?" Bors said lowly. He had rather taken to Ellia and his fingers were twitching to take the man's head off.

"Bors, this isn't your fight." Lancelot growled.

"Be gone by the morning, or you won't live to regret it." Tristan said with nothing but seriousness.

"It's not much of a threat, knight, your men are evenly matched." Favian said with a grin to his men.

"Not if they're all killed in their sleep." Tristan said with an eerily calm voice. Bors gave Favian a grin.

Tristan didn't wait for Favian's response, he turned and moved through his men and toward his home.

"Don't let any of them out of your sight," He said to the shortish man to his right. The man nodded and him and six other men broke off from the group and toward the stables. Tristan moved his head slightly to the man on his left. "Take five men and hide them in the woods of my home, put two more on the roof." The blonde nodded but kept pace with Tristan.

"Tristan, what's going on?" Lancelot asked as he stepped up to where the short man had been standing.

"I don't know." Tristan muttered before he walked faster toward his home.

Lancelot sighed and turned to Galahad. "Galahad, go tell Gawain to go to Tristan's." Galahad just nodded silently and took off for Gawain's home, his jaw still clenched from not being able to kill all the Romans. "Bors, stay away from the Romans." He said with a pointed finger to the older man.

"Take all my fun." Bors grumbled sourly. Lancelot rolled his eyes before he turned around and headed back into town. "Where are you going?" Bors asked confused.

"To tell Arthur." Lancelot grumbled.

&

Tristan marched his way to his home with the remainder of his men following him. He posted two men at each door while the rest came inside and checked the home to make sure there were no weak points. Tristan went upstairs and relieved the two men standing outside of Liara's door and walked in.

Liara was curled up in her bed, holding Ellia close while Orea rubbed her back, Nels had already moved through the room and slipped out the door. Orea noticed Tristan first and stood.

"You better kill that bastard Roman." Orea growled with a pointed finger as she left the room.

Liara looked up at him with unshed tears. "I'm sorry." She choked.

"Who was that?" He asked, keeping his voice empty. He knew he wouldn't be able to be gentle with her, he was too angered himself.

"He was the commander of my master's guards." Liara muttered. Tristan's jaw clenched as he was reminded that she was indeed a slave. "Captain Favian." She added in a whisper.

"Is he the father?" He almost spat.

Her eyes grew wid. "No!" she gasped. Tristan's brow rose. "I was my mistresses' favorite, she didn't want any of the guards touching me." She explained, clutching Ellia tighter.

Tristan nodded silently.

"He thought I was dead with the rest of them." She mumbled as she watched Ellia's eyes drift closed, her voice full of tears. "If Rome finds out…" She shuddered with two tears slipping down her cheek.

"They won't." He said firmly.

"Promise me something." She said looking up to him, tears threatening to fall.

"They won't take you." He repeated, anger had started to fill his voice.

"Promise me!" She cried. Ellia whimpered against her mothers chest.

Tristan became stony and watched her carefully.

"Promise me you'll take care of her." She asked gently. "She won't live the life I did. I refuse." She muttered as she gently bounced Ellia.

"I promise." Tristan muttered.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile, but it was still genuine.

"Get some rest, he will be dealt with in the morning." Tristan promised.

Before Tristan turned away Liara spoke again. "Tristan," she said softly. "Can you stay?" She asked with a tight throat. "Please?" She asked desperately.

Tristan didn't say anything, he just slipped into his spot next to her in her bed. He pulled Ellia onto his chest and Liara buried her nose into the crook of his shoulder and cried quietly. His long finger tangled into her hair as he held Liara close and wrapped his entire other arm around Ellia, keeping her close to him and Liara.

Tonight, he would forget about everything and spend the night comforting Liara, like a good husband would.

AN: Review!


	8. Justice

AN: Not one of my longest chapters, but its a chapter! In the next one Tristan and Bors get to deal with the Romans. :D Won't that be fun! Thank you all so much for the reviews and your patience! I would be nothing with out you all. Now, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Eight

Justice

That night Liara got very little sleep. The three of them never left the bed. Ellia woke up twice, once to eat and once for Tristan, begging for the soft hums he would sing only for her. Tristan's eyes didn't close a single time the entire night. He tried to keep his mind away from Captain Favian. If he thought to long on it he would jump out the window and go searching for the man and pull out his entrails through his nose.

He let out a low growl, wishing he could actually do all the evil things his mind had been cooking up. Liara looked up at him with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Sleep," He muttered, staring up at the ceiling.

"I can't," She whispered against his naked shoulder.

"Nothing is going to happen." He said firmly. Ellia jumped at his slightly raised tone.

"You can't promise that." Her chin quivered against his chest.

Tristan tightened his grip on Liara's shoulders, keeping his eyes on the ceiling. "Yes, I can." He grumbled.

A silence settled over the room for only a moment before Ellia began to whine as she tried to look up at Tristan. He pulled the infant closer to his neck and she instantly grabbed a fistful of hair, tugging at it to her hearts desire.

"She is yours, you know." Liara murmured dreamily. Tristan's eyes darted down to her, a harsh look in his eye. "Blood doesn't matter, she loves you." She added as she stroked Ellia's brown hair.

"How do you know?" He grunted.

"She smiles for you." She answered with a smile of her own.

"And you." He pointed out.

"That's how I know." She said almost smugly.

Tristan almost rolled his eyes at her. Liara chuckled softly at his annoyance and continued to watch Ellia tug at his hair. There was a knock at the door and it was opened a moment later.

"Sir," Nels said with a small bow. Tristan untangled himself from Liara and handed Ellia to her. They both looked up at him from the bed with sad eyes.

Tristan sighed and leant down to press a kiss to Ellia's forehead, then to her mothers. "Stay here," He murmured with his lips still against Liara's temple. He pulled away and looked down at them.

"I will," Liara murmured.

He left the room with Nels after another glance down Ellia.

"There moving." Nels informed him as they were going down the stairs.

"Follow them." Tristan ordered.

"Yes Sir," Nels turned to leave but Tristan grabbed his shoulder and dragged him back to face him.

"Don't let them know you are following them." He said dangerously, letting his soldier know how important it was for him not to be detected.

"We won't Sir," Nels promised, leaving once Tristan's hand was gone from his shoulder.

Tristan sighed and made his way down the stairs to his living room to find Orea and Arthur speaking. Arthur and Orea separated once they saw Tristan.

"Tristan," Arthur said with a serious voice.

"Arthur," Tristan greeted.

"We need to speak," Arthur said stepping away from Orea and to Tristan. "Alone," He said lowly.

Tristan nodded and made his way back upstairs and took Arthur to his workshop. Just as the door shut Arthur started asking questions.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked almost annoyed.

"The Roman knows Liara was a slave, he threatened to expose her to Rome." Tristan answered.

"They would not be forgiving if they found out a slave had run away." Arthur said with a wince.

"I don't think that's what happened." Tristan said defensively.

"I don't want to go into combat with these men until I know the whole story." Arthur warned.

"Ask her, she'll tell you." Tristan said simply.

Arthur sighed loudly and left the room and walked to the room with Liara and opened the door quietly. Liara was still in bed, but sitting on the edge, changing Ellia into different clothes.

"Arthur," She said with surprise.

"How are you?" He asked sympathetically.

"I've been better." She answered meekly.

"I must ask, what exactly happened between you and this Roman Captain." He said firmly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Liara took a deep breath and looked down to her daughter. She hated thinking about her past and she didn't want to speak of it either, but she owed it to Arthur for everything he had done for her and Ellia. "I was slave to a powerful man in Gaul." She started quietly.

"Gaul?" Arthur asked confused. He didn't think she was from somewhere so far away.

Liara nodded. "He was a senator that had grown old and weary of Rome, so he left." She explained slowly, thinking through each word as she said it. It had been so long since it happened, she barely had it straight in her own mind.

"Go on," Arthur prodded gently.

"A revolt came out of no where and tore through his estate, I was able to escape along with another chambermaid, but she didn't survive the journey." Liara looked down to her daughter for a moment to try and keep the tears at bay. "Captain Favian was the head of security for his land. On a mission to take his oldest son to Rome, we were attacked." She finished.

Arthur let a harsh breath through his nose to calm himself. "Do you think Favian had anything to do with it?" He asked coolly.

"No, but I'm sure the son did." Liara answered, looking back to Arthur, with a hateful look in her eye. She by no means loved her master, but his son was a poor excuse for a person.

"Why?" Arthur asked confused. He would hate to think of a son turning against his father.

"He hated Gaul, he wanted to be back in Rome." Liara said simply.

"With his father out of the way he would have his father's money and power." Arthur murmured as the realization dawned on him.

Liara nodded sadly. "If he finds out I survived…" She whispered, choking on the rest of the words.

Arthur rested a sure hand on her shoulder. "He won't." He said firmly, with the defiant gleam she was so used to seeing in Tristan. "What does this Captain Favian want?" He asked trying not to spit out the name.

"Me," She answered timidly.

"That's out of the question, if he doesn't leave by sundown tonight, he won't be leaving this island at all." He said in a tone that left little to question as he stood from the bed.

"Thank you," Liara said gratefully.

"Your Tristan's wife, the other knights and I would do anything for you and Ellia." Arthur said with a boyish smile then turned and left.

Before the door even shut, Orea was shuffling back into the room. "Here you are Miss," she said handing Liara a cup of hot tea and sitting down next to her.

Liara took a sip immediately then set the cup down on the bed stand. "Thank you Orea." She said absently, taking Ellia back into her arms and holding her close.

"Are you alright?" Orea asked worryingly.

"I think I will be." Liara whispered, more to herself than to Orea.

"Don't worry about that Roman. Tristan won't let him take two steps toward you." Orea said flippantly.

"I'm more worried about what he will do to Tristan." Liara said gravely. She had seen what Romans did to those who crossed them.

"You shouldn't doubt your husband like that, especially one as ruthless as yours." Orea chided with a knowing look.

Liara winced at the remark. She didn't like to think about that side of Tristan, he never showed it around her and Ellia and she was content to forget about it. Ellia's soft cries brought her out of her ravine of thoughts.

"Miss?" Orea asked, once again worried about Liara.

"I'm making her upset, can you take her to Tristan?" Liara asked preparing to detach Ellia from her chest and hand her to the older woman.

Orea scowled. "He left," she spat.

"Oh," Liara said with a frown. She was starting to wish he didn't leave so much.

"I can go ask one of the men to fetch him." Orea offered, a wide grin breaking out over her face.

"No, you don't need to." Liara said shaking her head.

"Stop worrying, it will all be fine. You've got a lot of good men looking out for you." Orea said nodding her head to the door, where Liara was sure there was at least two of Tristan's men standing guard.

"I know," Liara sighed.

"Then calm down." Orea almost ordered.

"I can't, I've seen what they do to people." Liara murmured, biting back tears.

"Think about this," Orea said shifting on the bed to better face Liara. "How long has Tristan survived against the Woads and the Saxon?" She asked rhetorically. "Over fifteen years, and how long has that pathetic Captain been fighting?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Seven," Liara answered.

"Tristan and the other knights have eight years of fighting and surviving on him. Remember that." Orea said with a pointed finger.

"You're right." Liara said in defeat, giving up her anxieties to Orea's reasoning.

"Of course I am." Orea said with a grin and a wink.

Liara smiled at the gesture. "Can you send for Vanora? I would feel better if she was here."

"I shall," Orea bowed her head and left. Once again Liara was only alone for a few seconds before the door was thrown open again.

"Oh, deary, are you alright?! Bors told me everything. Those ignorant Roman's, they say we're the savages!" Vanora exclaimed as she came into the room with her youngest on her hip, pulling Liara into a tight hug as soon as she was within arms reach.

Vanora released her after a good hugging and took the spot on the other side of the headboard, setting Thirteen down between them. "I'm much better." Liara said with a small, but genuine, smile.

"That's wonderful," Vanora said tucking a loose piece of Liara's curls behind her ear in a motherly fashion. Thirteen crawled up to Liara and grabbed hold of Ellia's little foot and started to suck on it. "It looks like Thirteen has a liking for Ellia." She teased as Ellia kicked her foot and almost hit Thirteen's nose.

"I don't think Tristan will approve." Liara joked with a soft laugh.

"He'll never approve of anyone, Darling." Vanora said rolling her eyes.

AN: Review!


	9. Leave

AN: Gosh this took forever! The next chapter will be steamy and may take a while as well. I have two jobs at them moment so I don't know how much time I'll have to write but I will finish! :D

Chapter Nine

Leave

The next day, early in the morning, just before dawn, Arthur walked toward the camp the Roman's had set up with Lancelot and Gawain by his side. Tristan and Bors were no where to be seen, at least to the people who thought they weren't there.

"Ah, King Arthur, it's a pleasure. I see the slave's husband isn't here." Favian chuckled.

"You have two hours to leave this island before you become part of it." Arthur said ignoring the Captains previous comment.

"I will not leave unless she comes with me, she has to be punished for what she did." Favian said firmly, loosing any humor he had.

"We will be back in two hours, if you are still here, you will all be killed on the spot." Arthur said sternly, glaring down every Roman soldier he saw.

"Arthur, we are being too lenient with them." Gawain said, throwing a look over his shoulder back to the Romans.

"I'm not going to kill them without a chance to leave." Arthur said tiringly.

"What if they tell Rome?" Gawain asked hotly.

"At most, those who survived her 'master' would send their men." Arthur answered trying to calm Gawain.

"That's still another war we do not need." Lancelot said feverishly.

"We all know Tristan will not let any one of them leave this island, no matter what they choose." Arthur said solemnly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tristan hated being reminded how old he actually was. He could still climb a tree quietly, but not as easily as he could ten years ago. He finally situated himself in the tree so he had a clear shot down onto the field of Roman's as well as cover from them. He could see Bors hiding on the ground on the other side of the field. Bors was ready to take them, but they had to wait. They were still under Arthur's command.

Of course, Tristan had spent a long while contemplating going against Arthurs will and slaughtering them all with his own blade. But, his respect and love for Arthur stopped him. He also didn't know what that would mean for Liara and Ellia. If he disrespected Arthur so blatantly, he would be cast out as well as his family, and if he died disobeying Arthur he didn't know what would happen to them.

He knew Liara could take care of herself, but he didn't want her to. He wanted her to be cared for and looked after for as long as she lived. He couldn't do that from a grave.

He growled lowly and resigned himself to waiting for a little over an hour, knowing he would be able to get his aggressions out then.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Arthur went back to the field, with Lancelot, Gawain and Galahad weary by his side, two hours later the cocky Romans hadn't even packed. They looked like they were in the middle of preparing lunch.

"Ah! Arthur, I hope you and your men will join us for some food." Favian said coolly.

"You have not heeded my warning, therefore your lives are forfeit." Arthur said ignoring Favian and looking to the men behind the Roman instead.

"Won't the husband come and fight for the slaves honor?" Favian asked smirking.

Arthur didn't look back to Favian, instead he glanced toward the forest around them and nodded once. A few swift seconds later Tristan and Bors exited the forest and their men closed in around them.

"Ah, there he is." Favian said grinning. "I have a proposition for you." He said seriously.

"I don't want to hear it." Tristan ground out.

"If you give me the slave now, I won't tell Rome about this misunderstanding." Favian said lowly.

"You'll never touch her." Tristan growled possessively.

"How do you know I haven't already?" Favian asked with a knowing grin.

Arthur raised his voice to try to stop Tristan, but Favian's head was rolling on the ground before he could gather the sentence. Favian's men were too shocked to try and fight and Tristan ran back for his home. Arthur ordered three of his men to follow him and let Bors follow Tristan as he dealt with Favian's men.

Tristan ran faster than he had his whole life. He could see in Favian's eyes, before they became dead like the rest of him, he had done something. He didn't understand, none of the Roman's men had left the camp, who at the wall would work for a Roman?

He ran to his home and found one of the two men he had left at the house, lying dead in the door way. Tristan bolted into the home, Bors not far behind him, as was about to run up the stairs when a body came tumbling down them.

The body had one of the daggers Tristan had kept exclusively for his home embedded in their chest.

Tristan looked up the stairs to find Liara standing at the top of the landing, shaking and he could tell from the anger in her eyes she wasn't shaking from fear.

"He tried to hold a sword to Ellia." She said angrily.

"And you worried about her." Bors snorted, throwing his elbow into Tristan's side.

"Get him out of here," Tristan grumbled and walked past the body, yanking the dagger from his chest and strode up to Liara. "We need to get Ellia." He said firmly.

Confusion danced across Liara's features as she followed Tristan up the stairs and to her room where her daughter laid squirming in her cradle. "Where are we going?" She asked as she scooped Ellia into her arms.

"You can't stay here until I'm sure your both safe. You'll stay with Gawain." Tristan answered as he packed a bag of things for Liara and Ellia.

"Did the Roman's escape?" She asked while she situated Ellia into a sling to carry her in.

"No, they have other accomplices at the Wall." He answered gruffly.

Liara gasped. "Who would go against Arthur like that?" She asked taken back.

"Someone who doesn't mind killing you or her." He said bluntly, nodding to Ellia.

Liara's face paled and she let Tristan usher her back down stairs and to Bors where he handed the bags he had packed to the older man.

"Bors, take her to Gawain's." Tristan ordered

"Why can't she stay with me?" Bors whined.

Tristan's jaw tightened and a vein bulged in his neck.

"Fine, but you're dealing with Vanora!" Bors yelled with a pointed finger to Tristan. Bors walked Liara and Ellia out of the house, carrying the bag Tristan packed for them. "'Ello little girl, she got big." He cooed over Ellia as they headed for Gawain's home.

Liara looked wearily over her shoulder to Tristan as Bors practically pushed her down the line of the forest and toward Gawain's home. The scout stood and watched until he could see them no longer and marched back for the field.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Bors asked curiously.

Liara didn't have to ask what he meant. "It was just trying to protect Ellia." She answered looking down adoringly at her daughter.

"You did well, I'm impressed, a few lessons and you'll be able to hold you own with a Roman." He said proudly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to pull her into a half hug.

"I don't want to run into any more Romans." She muttered angrily.

"Aye," Bors said solemnly.

It wasn't a long walk to Gawain's home and when they arrived the only one home was Gawain's wife Brea and their children.

"She needs to stay here until Tristan comes back," Bors said pushing them both back into the house and setting the bag on the nearby dining table.

"Gawain is not here." Brea said confused.

"He will be." Bors said before running through the house to make sure there was no one lurking inside. Once he was sure Brea and Liara were alone with the children he walked back up to them. "You all stay out of trouble, we have a mess to clean up." He said sternly and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Ellia had become accustom to Tristan's silent house and woke screaming. "Sorry to intrude." Liara murmured apologetically as she rocked Ellia, trying to calm her down.

"Not at all," Brea said shaking her head, guiding Liara to the sitting area of the home.

Liara was thankful when Brea didn't ask anything else.

Tristan spent the rest of the day hunting down the rest of the men, Roman's and traitors alike. The knights were able to find two men that helped the Romans sneak into Tristan's house before they even made it back to the Wall. Tristan was not kind to the men.

They worked tirelessly into the night and finally stopped when they had caught five men that tried to run from the town when the knights started interrogating people. Arthur held a public execution, one of the few he ever had, and while the men hung behind him he asked his people what would drive them to turn against him and try to hurt an innocent family.

People started falling to their knees and begging for forgiveness.

Arthur gave money to the family of the men that had turned against them, to help them try to make up for the lost income. Tristan watched nothing but the men hang. Once they're face turned blue he left and went to Gawain's.

"How did it go?" Gawain asked as he opened the door to let Tristan in.

"Seven, all hanging." Tristan answered curtly, looking around for Liara.

Gawain could tell Tristan didn't want much to do with him. "She's upstairs, sleeping." He said pointing to the stairs.

Tristan breezed past him and strode up the stairs and into guest room of Gawain's home.

Liara wasn't sleeping and neither was Ellia. The baby lay between her mother's breasts staring up at the ceiling and sucking on her fist. Liara was staring down at her daughter, stroking her soft brown hair as she did. It didn't take long for Liara to look away from Ellia and up to Tristan. She stood quickly, her arm holding Ellia tight to her chest while the other cradled her bottom and she looked to Tristan hopefully.

"They're dead." He said blankly. "All of them." He added with a slight hint of relief.

She let out a shaky breath. "The Romans…" She trailed off as her voice broke.

"Arthur is sending word to them now that they were attacked by rogue Briton's. They'll never know what happened." He explained, reaching out to hold her shoulder soothingly.

He watched as her entire body became relaxed and she let out a long breath of relief. Then she stunned him by taking one arm away from Ellia and wrapping it around him and hugging him tightly.

He tensed uncomfortably. He wasn't someone that hugged or was hugged. He felt Ellia start tugging on his shirt and he wrapped a loose arm around Liara for an awkward hug. After a few seconds he pulled away and took half a step away from her.

"We can go home now." He said gruffly, snatching up the bag and took her hanging wrist and pulled her out of the room.

The walk back was silent but relaxed. Liara was lighter on her feet than she had been the whole time he had known her. They got home and Liara took Ellia up to bed and unpacked while Tristan searched the house, checking locks and making sure no one would be able to break back into his home.

After an hour he had finished but he wasn't ready to sleep so he sat in his chair and stared at the stairs in the dark. He couldn't help but notice how his guard had been dropped long enough for Romans to slip in and threaten Ellia and Liara. He had a glimpse of what Liara's life had been like before they met and he helped her.

He heard soft foot steps coming down the stairs and watched as Liara appeared in form fitting nightgown that accentuated every curve on body. The straps fell off her shoulders and her hair was hanging slightly mussed. She looked at him for a moment before she crossed the room and stopped directly in front of him.

Before he could ask what she was doing, she leaned down and kissed him square on the lips. She pulled away for a spilt second. "To thank you like a wife should." She murmured before kissing him again.

He thought about his situation for a moment. He hadn't been with a woman in months, and he needed a release. He could tell she was willing and if it was something she wanted he doubted he'd have the will to stop her.

He laced his fingers through her hair and wrapped his other arm around her bottom, lifting her onto his lap. She linked her legs around him tightly and deepened the kiss. He clutched her thigh and had to stop himself from taking her right then.

AN: Review! :D


	10. Together

AN: Hola, I know its been a while, but I hope all the SMUT ahead will make up for it! :D Not entirely sure what I'm doing in the next chapter so the next update might take a while, but I'm not abandoning it! I'm too stubborn to give up a story this far in! I really hope you like the chapter and just so we are clear, THERE ARE MATURE THEME'S AHEAD. Now, enjoy! :D

Chapter Ten

Together

Tristan clutched her hair and tilted her head to delve his tongue into her mouth. She whimpered against his lips and gripped his shoulders almost desperately. He started bunching her skirt up to her hips and groped her bare thighs greedily. She tightened her legs around his torso and molded her soft body against the hard muscles of his chest. She felt his hardness press against the inside of her thigh and she gasped. In the second her lips left his he tugged his shirt off and let it fall haphazardly on the ground.

Without stopping his assault on Liara's mouth, Tristan stood, carrying her with him. He didn't want to have Liara in the middle of their living room. He was going to do it properly, in his bed. Walking up the stairs with another person wasn't as easy as it was in his younger days, but he still managed fine. She wasn't helping much while her lips left a slick path down his jaw and to the sensitive spot just behind his ear. He almost dropped her when she nipped at it.

Tristan walked passed Liara's room and strained his ears for a moment, listening for Ellia, but she was sound asleep. He continued down the hall to his room while Liara's teeth grazed his pulse point. He had to control himself and not kick down his door and throw her onto his bed. With as much gentleness he had in him, he opened and closed the door and carried Liara to his bed. He laid her down as gently as he could on the bed and looked down at her.

That was when he stopped holding back.

Leaning over his bed Tristan started unlacing Liara's nightgown. With every new inch of flesh he uncovered, he attacked it all with his lips and teeth. Liara moaned and arched under him and it only fueled his fire. He yanked the thin fabric off of her easily and threw it over his shoulder. He had to take a moment to examine the body beneath him.

He had remembered when he first saw Liara, how thin and small she was, the form he admired now was fuller, far more womanly. Her breasts were still swollen with milk for Ellia. Her hips were now much more exaggerated and her waist smaller. Her skin was smooth and milky and her hair had never looked healthier. She was no longer the tiny girl he rescued she was now the woman he admired.

He claimed her lips roughly, making her whimper and clutch his arms painfully. He growled lowly and grabbed her thighs and wrapping them around him again. He felt her fingers slide from his arms, down his chest to the bottom of his navel. She untied his pants and pushed them down his body. With one hand Tristan helped push his pants to his knees and then kicked them off the rest of the way.

They both lay naked in his bed, pressed firmly together with tangled limbs. Tristan had half a mind to plow right into her to relieve his throbbing erection but restrained himself, amazingly. He brought his hand to her center and found her already hot and slick. He grabbed her hip with one hand, and steadied himself over her with his other and delved his tongue into her mouth deeply before thrusting his aching member into her.

Since his mouth covered hers the scream she let out was muffled greatly. She clawed at his shoulders while he kept himself buried in her, letting her become accustom to his length. She pulled her lips away from his and bit down on her bottom lip while trying to stifle a moan. He clutched her hip tighter and slowly pulled out of her, making Liara gasp breathlessly.

He barely left her before he plunged back into her. A strangled cry escaped her lips and her hips bucked up to meet his. He shuddered as he felt her clamp down around his erection. She writhed under him almost impatiently and whimpered again. Seeing Liara's need for more friction he quickly removed himself and slammed back into her.

They moved frantically together, working for their release. Liara was almost to tears when Tristan finally brought her over the edge. She cried out freely, grasping the bed while her entire body arched up in pleasure. Tristan wasn't far behind her and drove into her two more times before choking through his orgasm.

Tristan stayed poised over Liara while he hung his head and tried to catch his breath. Underneath him Liara was still breathing heavily with half closed eyes. He wrapped his arms around his wife and carried her closer to the pillows, laying her down to rest in their softness. He took the blanket at the end of the bed and wrapped her in it before settling in front of her.

Even when he was with other women, Tristan always preferred to lay with them until they fell asleep he liked the feeling of their soft bodies close to him. Liara's eyes closed as she relaxed completely into her husbands arms. When he heard her soft breaths and her entire body stilled he allowed himself to close his eye. With Liara tucked close to him, he found sleep without trouble.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was sometime in the middle of the night when Liara felt Tristan's body disappear. It was a few more moments after that before she fully opened her eyes to see he was indeed missing. The door was closed, his clothes were gone from the floor and her nightgown was laid at the end of the bed.

Liara was confused and wondered if this meant Tristan wanted her out. As she thought she brought the blanket she had been wrapped in up to her nose and held it close to her. It smelled like both of them. The combination of their scents calmed her. It was soothing to think they would be entwined, like their scents, for a long while and she buried herself in the thought.

She had just started to give up hope that Tristan would come back to his bed when the door opened. Tristan came in, cradling a bundle carefully. Liara perked up and watched him as he closed the door and walked quietly to the bed, handing her Ellia.

"She woke up." He said simply as Liara unraveled the blankets around Ellia. Her young daughter was indeed awake and frowning slightly. Liara knew she was hungry and brought her baby to her breast.

"Thank you," She murmured to Tristan.

He deftly crawled over Liara to sit behind her and wrap his arm around her. She melted into his comforting hold while Ellia drank her fill. Liara watched as Tristan stroked Ellia's thick hair, making her eyes flutter until they closed. When Ellia stopped sulking Liara pulled her away from her breast and wiped her mouth before bringing her to her shoulder so she could stand. As she was about to stand Tristan pulled her closer to him.

She looked over her shoulder and up at Tristan. He reached around her and pulled her legs back into bed and pulled her close to him, with Ellia between them. Liara made herself comfortable by tucking one arm under her head and resting the other on Ellia's chest. Tristan's arms wrapped around her, keeping them both pressed close to him.

Liara wasn't as tired as she had been before and didn't fall asleep like her daughter did in Tristan's comforting hold. She studied Tristan's face while he watched Ellia sleep. He was calm and there wasn't a scowl to be found anywhere on his face as he watched of her infant daughter. She was happy to see him content with her child and wondered what he would be like with his own child.

"Would you want children of your own?" She asked quietly.

Tristan glanced at Liara before looking back down to the baby sleeping so soundly between them. "Ellia is mine." He said firmly. "You gave her my mother's name." He told her, making her jaw drop. He never told her Ellia had been his mother's name.

"You don't want a son?" She asked almost sadly. She had still hoped to have more children with Tristan. She loved her daughter but she also wanted her to have siblings in the future.

There wasn't more than a second before his response. "No," He said blankly.

Liara didn't know if Tristan was being truthful or not. She had seen family try for years just for a son because that's what the father wanted. Every man she ever knew wanted a son. She didn't understand why Tristan wouldn't want another child but could see he didn't want to branch into the subject so she let it drop.

"Does anyone else know you survived?" Tristan asked a few minutes after the silence settled.

Liara shook her head. "Not that I know of." She answered unsure. She didn't know for sure if any other servants survived as well as her, but she hoped if they did that they wouldn't tell the Roman's that.

"I don't want any more surprises." Tristan grumbled, holding Liara tighter.

"Nor do I." She murmured.

They didn't talk after that. Tristan's eyes closed but Liara was almost certain he was still awake. She watched him and thought of what their son would look like, or even their daughter. She hoped they would have his skin, he had beautiful skin. And his smile. The rare times he did smile it was a sight to behold.

Thinking about the imaginary children Tristan didn't want depressed her. She would be a good wife and did as Tristan told her to but she would still always want more children. She couldn't think of anything to do to make him want children and she doubted she would ever find anything. He was a stubborn and hard headed man.

She knew one thing for sure, even if he didn't want more children, he loved Ellia and Liara couldn't be more thankful for that. Her daughter would have a father that loved her and Liara found that more important that having more children. She was still amazed that Tristan cared for Ellia so deeply. Most men hated their wives bastards but then again, Tristan was not most men.

For the present time, Liara found it easier to put the thought of having more children aside and take care of the daughter she had and the husband she had. Her common sense told her to love the family she had, instead of covet of the family she didn't. If the gods wanted to give her more children, then she was sure they would come, but until then she cuddled her daughter and watched her husband lovingly.

When her mind finally found a semblance of peace, Liara was able to close her eyes and drift into a restful sleep. She had no dreams, and nothing disturbed her while she slept. Even in an almost unconscious state she continued to feel Tristan and Ellia's presence and they kept her calm.

None of them moved until the next morning when Ellia managed to grab a fistful of both of their hair and tug it harshly. Tristan almost growled, but stopped himself when he saw who had his hair while Liara let out a surprised squeal, making Ellia cry.

Liara quickly sat up and held her daughter close. "Don't cry baby." She cooed sadly.

"She likes hair too much." Tristan noted as he stood and started undressing. Liara continued to rock Ellia and watch Tristan as he dressed.

His body was marred with scars and she was a little disappointed that she wasn't able to better examine them the night before and silently hoped for more chances to do so. He still had the build of a fierce warrior, thickly muscled arms and shoulders, narrow hips and strong legs. She wished she had more time to admire his body but he dressed too quickly.

Ellia stopped crying but tried to get at her mother's breast unsuccessfully. Liara heeded her daughter's wishes and let her latch onto the closest nipple. She expected Tristan to leave the room once he was dressed but instead he sat next to her and pressed a kiss to the crown of Ellia's head then gave Liara a soft kiss to the lips.

"I have to leave soon, do you want Orea to bring you breakfast?" He asked quietly, stroking Ellia's hair absently.

Liara could only nod. She was still surprised that he actually kissed her and now he spoke a full sentence without a single grunt.

Tristan leaned back into her lips and coaxed a deeper kiss from her. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but her arms were full with Ellia so she settled with nipping at his bottom lip. She found his tongue slipping through her lips soon after and she let out a contented moan. They shared the deep kiss until Tristan pulled away ever so slightly making Liara frown.

Tristan let out a low chuckle and brushed a chaste kiss to her lips. Liara smiled bashfully and Tristan smiled a little wider. Once he saw her happier he stood and left. Liara sighed when her husband left her sight and looked down to Ellia who was entirely enthralled with her breast. Liara smiled more and settled deeper into the bed.

Liara spent the rest of the day being rather lazy. Orea was surprised, but pleasantly so. Since there were no more Roman's to worry about everyone seemed to skip because the weight was lifted off their shoulders. Two of Tristan's men did come to check on them but Liara didn't mind, they were kind and polite and Ellia liked them well enough.

After dinner, which Tristan was absent, Liara put Ellia to bed early and allowed Orea to go into town for personal shopping. She waited in his room in a loose nightgown, under the covers, pretending to sleep. She wouldn't be able to sleep until she felt his heat in bed with her. Even after one night with him she had become addicted to his presence.

She didn't hear the door open, but she did feel the cover's move and a calloused, familiar, hand feel its way up her naked thigh. She couldn't fight the smile and when she opened her eyes Tristan was holding himself over her, still running his hand up to her hip. She smiled brightly and reached up and grabbed his face to pull him into the deep kiss she had been dying to give him since he left in the morning.

Clothing was shed quickly and they were under the covers together, naked and linked together. This time Tristan was much slower, and much more gentle and when they both reached their peak of ecstasy Liara couldn't help but cry out his name and Tristan murmured hers so softly and so sensually she thought she would explode with happiness. Lying together post-coitus, Liara looked up at Tristan as he ran his fingers through her long curly hair and let her thoughts take control of her lips.

"You are the best husband I could have asked for." She whispered honestly.

Tristan looked at Liara almost confused but wrapped his arms tightly around his wife and dipped his head down to hers and kissed her with all the love he had in him.

AN: Review! :D


	11. Waiting and Surviving

AN: SWEET BABY CARROTS! This took forever and a half! I'm so sorry! I started this new plan to update my stories faster and it worked, for everything but this! But do not fear. I've planned out the ending and it should be finished within the next seven or eight chapters. :) With a possible one shot sequel. For now, I'm working to finish this because I know I can and I'll think about sequels later. Enjoy!

Chapter Eleven

Waiting and Surviving

Liara never had an easy life. Being born into slavery meant she was working as soon as she could walk. But she had been slowly getting used to living comfortably, without having to do more than a few chores and play with her daughter daily. Liara was always ready for a complaint from Orea about the extra work, being an outspoken woman, but there was never one. The older woman seemed to thrive on work and Liara couldn't complain.

Tristan still worked as hard as ever but took more time for Liara and Ellia. He only showed affection in public to Ellia, but Liara didn't mind, she much preferred it that way. No one looked at them oddly when a father was holding his child, even if it was Tristan. They had just slipped into a comfortable pattern, since the Romans had been taken care of almost two months earlier, when Arthur told them they would have to march south, to battle a possible invasion of Gaul's.

Liara was fearful of the whole situation but Tristan was calm and confident so she took from her husband's strength.

"All will be well." Tristan assured her, gripping her shoulders.

Liara stopped packing his bag for a moment and let out a long sigh. "I will be much happier when this is done and over with and it is certain everything is well." She told him, looking over her shoulder at him.

Tristan stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

She instantly clung to his muscled arms. "Come home soon." She murmured quietly.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and held her tighter. "I'll try." He whispered before he was forced to let her go.

They left their home together with Ellia to meet up with the others at the Wall. The knights said their goodbyes to the wives and children, save for Lancelot who cooed at his horse as he had no wife or children, and mounted their horses.

"Bring him back alive." Liara told Bors.

"This one you don't have to worry about. He's quick on his feet." Gawain said with a wink.

Tristan took the reins of his horse and looked back to Liara.

"Jols will be available to you all if you need him. We will send word as soon as the threat is terminated." Tristan assured her as he rubbed the top of Ellia's head. She giggled and tried to grab his hand.

She bit her lip and nodded. "Good luck," She murmured, wishing she could reach out and touch him but she knew he didn't like others to see them affectionate.

"My men are at your disposal, use them." He said seriously.

"If I need them, I will." She promised. He begrudgingly climbed on the back of his horse and looked down at Liara. "Stay safe." She said almost begging.

Tristan looked conflicted but gave a curt nod and trotted off with the rest of the men. The wives watched while they tried keep control of all their children. Liara hated to see him go. Though they hadn't been very close for long, she still hadn't been away from each other for any more than a day. As soon as he disappeared she instantly felt like she was just dropped into an open war zone.

Vanora walked up to her and rubbed her back. "It gets easier." She said sadly.

Liara took in a deep breath. "I do not wish to be accustomed to it." She muttered.

"None of us do." Vanora frowned then started shooing her children toward their home.

Liara looked back where she had last seen Tristan and prayed to any of the gods that were listening that he would turn around and come back but he never did. Ellia began to cry and Liara knew it was time to go. She walked back to her home while trying to calm her baby.

Chores around her home kept Liara busy for the rest of the day with Orea and Ellia. They had eaten supper together and Liara took Ellia for a walk while Orea cleaned up. Walking around Tristan's land she noticed soldiers running out of the Wall and into the woods. She watched the trees until they came back, carrying people. Liara rushed up to Jols who was ordering the soldiers.

"What's going on?" She asked worryingly.

"Please, go back to your home." Jols said, pointing back to her house.

"Jols, tell me." Liara said firmly.

Jols grumbled. "A village was attacked by Gaul's, the survivors are here for sanctuary." He answered tersely then followed the last soldier back to the Wall.

Liara felt a pang of sympathy in her heart as she remembered her own experience. She rushed back to her home with Ellia.

"Orea," Liara called out as she walked through the front door.

"Yes Miss?" Orea asked walking from the kitchen.

"There is something happening at the Wall, I'm going to go help." Liara said as she passed Ellia to Orea. "I'll send one of Tristan's men to watch the house." She said reassuringly when Orea became visibly worried.

"Watch yourself, Miss." Orea said seriously.

"I will." Liara promised. She leaned down and kissed Ellia's head soundly then left.

She walked out of her home and for the Wall with determination. There was never much she could do to help, other than with her daughter, and now she had the chance to help others and it gave her a strong sense of purpose. Walking into the city quickly told the first guard she could find to get one of Tristan's men to guard her home then made her way to the infirmary.

Nearing the long building she could tell that it was where the injured villagers were from all of the fuss surrounding it. She walked inside without a problem, the guards knew who she was and didn't dare stop her. The only one that was more feared than Tristan was Arthur himself. She eased her way through the crowded room and found Jols. She walked up to him and looked at him sternly.

"I want to help." Liara told Jols.

He looked very conflicted. He knew he should send Liara back, but he needed all the help he could get at the present. "Can you get them to talk?" He asked, looking at the room full of injured villagers.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"They won't tell us anything." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You want to know where the Gaul's are." She said quietly.

"Yes," He said seriously.

"I will try." She said nodding, walking into the crowded room.

Liara felt very awkward in the room, especially since she was so used to being the one injured. Most of the villages were so badly wounded she wasn't even sure if they would live. There were three children that were conscious, but she didn't want to prod them with questions. In the very back of the infirmary was a teenaged girl with long red hair, much like Vanora's, who was being kept in bed by a young nurse.

Liara walked up to the nurse and touched her shoulder. The young woman looked up at her frustrated. "I can help." She said moving closer to the girl. The nurse nodded and left the girls bedside. Liara eased herself next to the girl and started to gently address the wound on her arm. "I am Liara." She told the girl sweetly.

The girl look at Liara with almond shaped blue eyes and murmured her name, "Cerise,"

Liara gave her a smile and continued to clean the wound on her arm. "Do you have any other injuries?" She asked calmly.

Cerise looked away quickly and pulled away from Liara's gasp, like she had been stung by fire. Liara could see it in the way she curled into ball, how her eyes lost all light they might have had. She had lost her maidenhead to the same savages that had attacked her village.

Liara inched herself closer to Cerise, but didn't attempt to touch her. "No one is going to hurt you here, I promise." She said confidently.

Cerise took a deep breath and looked up at Liara, calming at the sound of her sure voice, and uncoiled herself just a little.

"Do you know where the Gaul's are now?" Liara asked coolly.

Cerise shook her head. "There weren't many of them, but we didn't have many warriors to fight them." She choked out.

"Its all right," Liara said soothingly.

Cerise wiped her eyes roughly, and tried to keep her composer. Liara felt very protective over the girl she had just met. She wanted to help her, because she had been helped and she felt that fate was giving her a chance to do the same for someone else. She slipped away from Cerise's bed and looked for Jols.

She had to go back outside and found him talking with one of older healers, and they were both looking very worn and disappointed.

"Jols," Liara said quietly.

Jols rubbed his eyes and turned to Liara. "Yes?" He asked tiringly.

"I'm going to take her to my home." She told him.

His eyes almost bulged out of his head. "Miss, that's not a good idea." He tried to say calmly.

"She will not harm me, or my daughter. She needs to be away from all of this to recover." Liara said firmly. She knew what she was doing, and she didn't appreciate Jols treating her like a child. She looked at the mass of men that had gathered around the outside of the building and saw one of Tristan's men. "Kian," She called.

The tall, dark haired man stepped away from the crowd quickly and up to Liara. "Miss?" He asked politely.

She didn't stop and wonder why one of Tristan's men was conveniently waiting outside of the building she was in and just silently thanked her husband's persistence. "Please follow me." She said as she walked back inside.

They walked through the crowded room of beds and people down to where Cerise was still laying with her legs still tight against her chest. She looked relieved to see Liara again but froze when she saw Kian following her. He was pleasant enough to look at, but he very much had the build of a fierce warrior.

"Cerise, would you like to come with me to my home?" Liara asked sweetly.

"What about my brother?" Cerise asked looking to the bed that was surrounded by healers.

Liara could tell she cared a great deal about her brother, but she didn't know if her brother would even survive the night and Cerise needed her rest away from all of the chaos if she was going to recover. "He'll be in better hands here." She said knowingly.

"I don't know if I can walk." Cerise murmured.

"Kian can carry you, if you will allow him." Liara said looking up to her husbands ward.

Cerise looked frightened by the idea, but nodded. Kian very carefully lifted Cerise off the bed and carried her out of the room.

Liara kept in line with the young warrior easily as they walked back to her home. The man she had ordered to her home was still there, carving a small piece of wood that looked like it was turning into a toy, no doubt for his child.

Kian and the other knight acknowledged each other with a nod and the other man opened the door for them. Kian walked in with Cerise first and Liara followed him but stopped to speak with the other man.

"You can leave," She told him with a thankful smile.

"Miss," He said with a bow and left for the Wall.

Liara walked inside and shut the door behind her. Kian had put Cerise in a chair and Orea was already fussing over her.

"My goodness, you are in need of washing." Orea said as she shook her head.

"Is Ellia alright?" Liara asked trying to hide her concern.

"She's asleep Miss." Orea answered, nodding toward the stairs.

"Good," Liara said relieved. "Kian, can you please stand guard outside?" She asked sweetly.

Kian nodded obediently and walked out of the house, closing the door quietly behind him.

Liara turned back to Cerise and could see she was feeling awkward because of Orea's fussing. "Cerise, this is Orea, she is a good friend." She told the young girl, reassuringly.

"Hello," Cerise chirped.

"You need some food, I'll make something." Orea said quickly then rushed off to the kitchen.

Cerise was visible calmer when Orea left and looked around the room she was in. "You have nice home." She murmured to Liara.

"Thank you, my husband would usually disagree, he thinks it's too big." Liara said with a quiet chuckle as she remembered all of Tristan's complaints about the house.

Cerise tensed at the mention of Tristan and Liara knew why. She was afraid of any men at the moment, and Liara didn't blame her.

"He's left, to stop a possible invasion with the King." Liara said answering the unspoken question.

"Will they stop them?" Cerise asked hopefully.

"I am very sure of it." Liara said knowingly. She knew Tristan to be a very motivated man and he wouldn't let any enemy near his home.

Orea came back from the kitchen with a bowl of hot stew. "Be careful, it's hot." Orea said as she handed the bowl carefully to Cerise.

"Thank you," Cerise said attempting to smile at Orea.

Orea smiled down at the girl. "You are welcome, young lady." She said kindly then looked to Liara. "Miss, might I speak to you in the kitchen?" She asked politely, but in a tone that Liara knew was not of the asking kind.

"Of course." Liara said walking with Orea to the other room. When they were away from Cerise, in the kitchen Liara leaned close to Orea. "What's wrong?" She asked confused, whispering to the older woman.

"It's a noble thing your doing, taking her in, but will Tristan allow her to stay when he returns?" Orea asked quietly, not wanting Cerise to hear that she was being talked about behind her back.

"Yes, he will. But she may be on her feet and on her own by the time he returns." Liara pointed out.

"You are right, I am sorry. I just don't want to see you in trouble." Orea said apologetically, rubbing Liara's arm soothingly.

"Thank you for your concern, but I feel this is something I need to do and I would have done it with or without his permission." Liara said firmly.

"My goodness, aren't you becoming bold?" Orea asked proudly before walking back to Cerise in the other room.

Liara was stunned by Orea's comment for a moment. She hadn't noticed that she really had become more outspoken in the time she had been with Tristan, which seemed backwards to her since her husband was so quiet. She was surprised, but she was also pleased. It meant she was finally moving passed what had happened to her and embracing the life she was given.

She took a deep breath in with a calm smile forming on her face and walked back to Cerise, ready to help the girl overcome whatever all she had seen and survived.

AN: Review


	12. Mending

AN: This is the beginning of the end, my dear readers. I'll be finishing the story within the next six chapters. I'm very comfortable with how its going to end and I hope you all agree. There won't be a sequel, since I can't really think of anything to follow, but if you are interested in writing one for me, send me a message. Here is the chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! I'll be trying to finish this as soon as possible, so look for more chapters soon. :)

Chapter Twelve

Mending

Cerise spent the first week of her time in Liara's home in bed. Her brother was badly wounded but was still alive and stayed with the healers so they could always help him. Over the week only nineteen-year-old Cerise, her seventeen-year-old brother Calix and an orphaned toddler survived the attack. Brea, Gawain's wife, took in the toddler since her oldest children, twin girls, grew very attached to the girl.

The city was unnerved and prepared for a possible attack, but Liara wasn't worried. With the knights away, she knew they would stop any force that tried to close in on the city. The remaining men didn't seem too worried and it kept the wives of the knight's calm.

Orea helped Liara take care of Ellia and Cerise while the young woman mended. Liara felt more useful than she had in a long time. Her daughter was happy, her home was tidy and she was helping someone back onto their feet. But the feeling didn't last very long.

Three weeks past and the knights had been gone for over a month. Jols reassured them all that he had gotten word from them, they were tracking an army and would return as soon as the island was safe. Soon after the news, Liara began to feel ill.

There was no sickness that she had been exposed to, but to be safe she had Orea take care of Ellia as much as possible, to keep her infant daughter from falling ill with her. After eleven straight days of feeling the same sickness, she knew there was something else wrong with her. She sent Orea to fetch Vanora for her with all haste. The red-headed woman rushed into Liara's room not long after, filled with concern.

"What's wrong?" Vanora asked in a rush.

"I've been sick for more than a week, nothing has helped." Liara told her, worryingly.

Vanora sat at her side and thought for a long moment. "When was your last bleed?" She asked curiously.

Liara paused to think about it and then paled. She hadn't bled since before Tristan left, months earlier.

"Oh, congratulations!" Vanora cheered happily.

Liara felt like she was going to faint, or vomit.

Vanora could see that Liara was no where near as excited as she was. "What's the matter with you? This is good news!" Vanora said, trying to prod Liara into a happier mood.

"Tristan told me he didn't want any more children." Liara murmured, shaking her head.

"Tristan also said he'd never have a wife, or a child. Look how that turned out." Vanora said smartly.

Liara paused and thought about it for a moment, still looking at her older friend in deep worry.

"He will not cast you or the child aside, it's not in his nature. He will be grumpy for a while, but he will get over it." Vanora assured her firmly.

"How can you be sure?" Liara asked fearfully.

"I've known him for almost twenty years." Vanora answered quickly. "Do you trust me?" She asked Liara softly.

With a long moment, Liara nodded. "Yes," She said surely. "Please don't tell anyone." She pled.

"I won't, I'll let you have the pleasure." Vanora said grinning as she left the room.

Liara didn't need anymore conformation to know she was indeed pregnant. It explained all of the sickness she was feeling, how tired she was and the fact that her stomach had become more rounded. She got out of bed, walking out of her room and to Ellia's, where the five month old infant sat on her bed, looking around her curiously. Liara, relieved to finally be around her child without worrying of getting her sick. She scooped Ellia into her arms and hugged her tightly.

Ellia squealed in delight and started to babble to her mother about subjects unknown. Liara felt even better about having another child growing in her womb with her daughter in her arms. She had wanted Ellia to have a sibling for as long as she had been with Tristan, nothing gave her more comfort than knowing Ellia would have someone after she and Tristan were dead.

She took Ellia downstairs to Orea in the kitchen. The old woman looked shocked to see Liara up and with Ellia, but said nothing.

"I just wanted to let you know, that I believe I am with child." Liara said awkwardly.

"Congratulations," Orea said cautiously.

"I'll be telling Cerise and Brea, and Vanora already knows, but I don't want anyone else to know." Liara said firmly.

"Of course, Miss." Orea said with a nod.

Liara smiled thankfully at her friend. "Thank you,"

Liara took a piece of bread from the kitchen and handed it to Ellia, who started gnawing on it, and walked back upstairs, to the room that had been given to Cerise. The small bedroom was next to Orea's and near the stairs. Liara knocked on the door, then opened it a crack and peered in.

Cerise was sitting on her bed with a needle and thread, mending one of her dresses. "Yes?" She asked quietly.

Liara opened the door fully and walked in, taking the spot next to the young woman. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she bounced Ellia on her knee.

"Well, but I want to see my brother." Cerise said smally.

"We will tomorrow morning." Liara promised.

Cerise smiled brightly at Liara, one of the few times it had been seen since she had arrived at the Wall.

"I wish to tell you something." Liara said seriously.

Cerise dropped the needle and dress onto her lap and gave all of her attention to Liara.

"I am with child." She told her frankly.

Cerise's eyes lit up. "That's wonderful news!" She cried happily.

"Yes, but I'd like to keep it to just us, until I begin to show." Liara told her warningly.

"Who will I tell?" Cerise asked with a slight shrug.

Liara smiled at her then stood. "Goodnight," She said sweetly.

Cerise nodded. "Goodnight," She said quietly.

That night Liara slept in Tristan's bed with Ellia. She preferred his bed to her own, since it still had his lingering scent and that the bed was bigger. Lying with her daughter brought back memories of them all sleeping together in the bed, happy memories that made it easier for her to find sleep.

Early the next morning Liara woke up with Ellia and after breakfast went to the healer's house with Cerise to see her brother. At the wall two of Tristan's men started to follow her through the town. Ellia was resting on her hip as they made their way to the house, making faces at Cerise as they walked.

Cerise was very shaky as she walked into the healer's house, turning paler with each step. Liara could tell that she was worried about her brother. One of the healers walked up to Liara with furrowed brows.

"We are here to see Calix, is he well enough for visitors?" She asked the old man.

"Yes," The man said with a nod, moving so Liara and Cerise could walk into the bedroom.

Calix, a fit, young man with most of his sister's features, looked much better than he had in the past, but he was still a little ways away from being completely healthy. "Cerise?" He asked surprised.

She rushed to his bed and sat as close to him as she could. "Yes, it's me. How are you feeling?" She asked quickly.

"Better, I suppose." He answered her tiringly.

Liara left the siblings to have time alone to themselves, not wanting to give reason for either of them to be embarrassed. She walked over to the old man that had let them in and asked him the question that had been on her mind for a while.

"How long will he stay?" She asked once she had the man's attention.

He stopped and looked at her as he stroked his beard, thoughtfully. "He should spend another week or so with us, then he may be able to move to another house."

"Alright, thank you." Liara said with a small smile.

Keeping out of the way of the healers, nurses and the single patient they had, Liara was forced to sit on a bench in the back of the room. She didn't mind at all and rocked Ellia as she started to yawn into her mother's hair.

Watching Cerise and Calix from the distance and while trying to get Ellia to sleep, she saw a flash of red hair walk across her line of vision. Focusing on the long, curly hair, she saw Vanora's oldest daughter. After being referred to as a number for almost all her life, she chose the name Ginessa when she turned fifteen and would only answer to that name. Ginessa favored her mother greatly, with a curvy body and the same pretty features. Liara had heard Bors grumble about Ginessa's beauty a few times, not ready to give his daughter over to another man.

"Ginessa?" Liara asked surprised.

The young girl stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at where Liara was sitting with Ellia. "Yes?" She asked, half expecting an order.

"I didn't know you were a nurse to the healers." Liara said, still surprised.

Ginessa nodded. "Mother put me to work when all the villagers came, I've just never left." She answered simply, shrugging a little.

"It's very kind of you to help." Liara said impressed.

"Truthfully, I like being away from all my siblings." Ginessa said meekly.

"Soon you'll have your own house, full of children." Liara said almost teasingly.

Ginessa shifted awkwardly in her spot. "I should go back to my duties." She said in a rush.

"Of course," Liara said, moving out of her way.

Liara smiled after Ginessa, watching as Calix was torn between looking at his sister and the fifteen-year-old daughter of Bors and Vanora. She put it in her mind to remember to tell Vanora about the two of them before Bors returned. Vanora would be pleased to marry off one of her children as soon as possible.

Liara wasn't left to wait much longer for Cerise, who bid farewell to her brother when he started yawning.

"Sleep well," Cerise said in a motherly tone, brushing his hair back.

"And you," Calix said smiling.

Cerise kissed Calix's hand and then left his bed, walking with Liara out of the home and back out onto the street. Tristan's men, again followed them as they made their way back home.

"I think I shall look for residence elsewhere soon." Cerise said suddenly.

Liara didn't show a reaction as continued walking on. "If that's what you wish." She said calmly.

"I don't want to intrude on your home any longer." Cerise told her surely.

"You help care for Ellia and she loves you, and you help Orea around the house, I can't say you're an intrusion of any kind." Liara said warmly.

"When your husband returns, you won't want your house to be filled with people who are not family." Cerise murmured, looking down to her feet as she walked.

"Well, no one is certain when they will be returning, so you are welcome for the present." Liara said, trying not to sound as sad as felt.

Cerise looked over to Liara as they fell into silence and could tell something was wrong. Liara's eyes were full of longing and sadness.

"You miss him, don't you?" Cerise asked quietly.

"Very much," Liara sighed, holding Ellia's sleeping body close to her.

"My village heard stories of the Sarmatian knights, they used to scare me as a child." Cerise said with a small shudder.

"You should only be afraid of them, if they are your enemies, if not, then you have nothing to fear. And since you are the guest of one of their wives, you are perfectly safe." Liara explained, smiling.

As they walked past the training yard, Cerise looked at all of the men on the field. "Why did they leave so many men?" She asked confused.

"This is only a fraction of how many they took with them." Liara answered.

"They must have a great army." Cerise murmured.

"They do." Liara said with a nod.

"Is that why you are so sure of a victorious outcome?" Cerise asked curiously.

"Yes, and they have been doing this for almost twenty years." Liara said, almost grinning, remembering what Vanora had told her so many times.

"That is a good reason." Cerise said with a nod as they continued toward the home that seemed emptier to Liara without Tristan, even with a girl that was quickly becoming a close friend.

AN: Review!


	13. Promises Kept

AN: One less chapter until the end. Its starting to get sad, this will be the first story I've finished. I think I might cry. :( I'm going to be going for a job in a call center soon, so I'm hoping to finish up the stories I can before then. The training class I want isn't for a few more weeks, so I have time. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy this! :D

Chapter Thirteen

Promises Kept

The time from then on, after Liara knew she was pregnant, was hard for her to be without Tristan. She couldn't help wondering each night if he would return in the morning and what he would say to her belly, which was clearly visible now. Ellia had taken to rubbing the rounded stomach in which her younger sibling was currently growing and it made it easier for Liara to know that at least one person was looking forward to the baby.

Cerise had started to look for other places to live, when her brother was released and she had to give him her extra attention. He was still on the mend but was able to walk on his own. Ginessa would tag along with the healers to evaluate Calix every other day and Liara could see the boys eyes brighten every time she appeared in his sight.

Liara had told Vanora about Calix and she answered with a devilish smile. She had already seen the budding relationship forming between them. She already decided to ask Calix, once he was fully healed, to help her with the heavy lifting around the house while Bors was away. Liara couldn't help but look at Vanora in amazement, nothing got past her. And Vanora did, indeed take Calix to start helping at her home as soon as the healers let her.

It had been three weeks since Calix arrived in her home, when Liara woke one morning to hear the sounds of hundreds of pounding feet. At first, she was frightened, thinking an army had crept up on the Wall while she slept, but when she looked out the window she saw that it was their own army, returning.

She rushed downstairs, with Ellia, and threw the door open to look for Tristan. Any anxiousness she had about Tristan learning of her pregnancy where overshadowed by the deep want to see her husband alive.

He was no where to be seen. The men that had woken her were just the last of the army. Tristan and his men would have been at the head, as he was the scout. Feeling dejected and depressed, Liara closed the door and took Ellia to the kitchen for breakfast.

Orea came downstairs a little while later, having slept through all of the marching. "Miss?" She asked surprised.

"Good morning," Liara said plainly.

"Are you alright?" Orea asked concerned.

"I was woken by the army returning." Liara answered, not being able to hide the disappointment from her voice.

"Tristan?" Orea asked with a hint of worry.

"Isn't back yet, I suppose there are matters he must attend to before returning." Liara tried to rationalize with herself, to keep her mind from drifting to the worst.

"Yes, I'm sure that's it." Orea said firmly.

They all ate breakfast together, silently. Liara was in a sullen mood and was drifting deeper into it with each passing moment that Tristan was absent. After everything was cleaned up, Cerise came down, who usually slept in and got a piece of fruit and bread and took Ellia to play in the garden, like she did every morning.

The silence only continued from there, until Orea had enough.

"Should we go to the Wall?" Orea asked, finally.

"I think its best if we leave him to his business." Liara said quietly.

Orea didn't argue the subject any more. Liara tried to go on with her day, pretending like it was no different, and might have succeeded if Vanora hadn't rushed in not even an hour later. Cerise and Ellia were already back from the garden and were on the floor playing with wooden figures.

"I'm surprised to see you still here, didn't you see the army?" Vanora asked pointing to the field.

"I did," Liara answered with a nod.

"Well come on then, lets go get our husbands." Vanora said with a wave and then left the house in a rush.

Liara sighed, knowing that if she didn't follow Vanora, the woman would only come back and drag her along. She stood and prepared to leave when Cerise spoke up.

"I should stay, this is a private moment." Cerise said nervously.

Liara didn't want to go alone. "Please come, carrying Ellia is becoming difficult." She said putting her hand on her stomach.

"Alright," Cerise said nervously, walking to the door with Ellia in her arms.

They walked to the Wall together. Vanora had already gone ahead of them, not bothering to wait. Most of her children followed her. Inside the Wall the city was bustling with all of the men returned. Fear gripped her heart as she moved through all the soldiers, but never seeing her husband.

She heard Vanora's indignant cries and followed them, knowing Bors would be near by and saw all of the knights gathered by their horses and most of their family. Arthur had already gone, but the person she was looking for was just ahead of her. Tristan stood next to his steed, clearly unharmed. She let out a sigh of relief and walked closer to him, still feeling uneasy.

Tristan's brown eyes were on her in an instant and Liara sucked in a quick breath. He looked straight at her stomach and she could have sworn she saw his eyes fill with confusion before looking back to her, with a face as stoic as ever.

Feeling self-conscious Liara used the nearest excuse to speak, without saying anything about the baby growing in her womb.

"This is Cerise, she's been staying with me for some time. Her village was attacked, she was one of the few that survived." Liara told him, feeling more and more awkward as she did.

Tristan merely nodded.

Ellia was squirming in Cerise's arms, reaching for Tristan, beginning to cry when she wasn't allowed to go to him.

Tristan swiftly took Ellia from Cerise's arms and held his daughter close. Ellia squealed happily and started tugging on Tristan's hair, making him smile enough for others to notice. Liara was calmed by the sight of Ellia in Tristan's arms, since he had been gone for so long.

The moment was disturbed by Lancelot, as he walked up to the group with a broad smile.

Liara smiled when she saw him and reached out to hug him. "Lancelot," She said relieved, glad to see he was unharmed as well.

"My goodness, I see Tristan planted a seed before we left." Lancelot said with a laugh.

Liara winced slightly at his words and glanced at Tristan from the corner of her eye. She knew he heard what Lancelot had said, but he had no visible reaction to it.

Lancelot was looking between Tristan and Lancelot when he noticed Cerise standing behind Liara. "And you are?" He asked, smiling wolfishly.

Cerise looked surprised that she was being spoken to, but answered the knight all the same. "Cerise,"

Tristan practically glared at Lancelot as he purposely walked between him and Cerise. "Let's go," He ordered to Cerise and Liara and started walking back toward his home, holding his daughter in one hand and the reins of his horse in the other.

Cerise hung back with Liara, because she couldn't walk as fast as Tristan was, and they walked silently home. Tristan took his horse to the stable next to their home, giving Liara and Cerise enough to time to catch up and they all walked inside together.

As they walked in, Orea appeared from the kitchen and looked at Tristan sternly. "Orea," Tristan acknowledged, bowing his head slightly.

"I am glad to see you back safely." Orea said with forced politeness.

There was a long pause, where everyone except for Tristan was uncomfortable. When it could be born no longer, Orea took it upon herself to end the silence.

"I will go make something." She said looking at Liara and turned back to the kitchen.

"I will help." Cerise said quickly, rushing after her.

Tristan's eyes followed Cerise for a moment and then he walked up the stairs. Liara followed him as he walked to his room with Ellia and sat on the bed with her. Liara stood in the doorway, still anxious, and watched as he started taking off his armor and weapons.

Seeing him calm, Liara took the opportunity to inquire about the likely hood of her young guests continuing to stay with them. "Cerise and Calix have been staying here and helping me, but if you wish-"

"No," He said firmly. Liara was relived, but confused. He looked at her, his eyes blank. "If they have been helping you, I don't see why they cannot continue." He said to the question he knew she would ask.

"Thank you," She said smiling at him.

The silence that fell between them at that point was not comfortable and made Liara feel self-conscious, so she left his room and went back down stairs. When the living room was in her sight, she saw Lancelot waiting near the door.

"Hello," He said with a smile.

"Lancelot?" Liara asked confused.

"I'm here to make sure Tristan is accommodating his pregnant wife." He answered grinning at her rounded belly.

Liara groaned and looked at him pointedly, about to ask him not to lie to her when Cerise came in from the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Cerise said, bowing her head quickly.

Liara watched as Lancelot's eyes changed quickly to take in Cerise. "You did not, my lady." He said dipping his head toward Cerise, which made her cheeks go red.

"I need to go find my brother." Cerise rushed before she fled from the house.

"What are you doing?" Liara asked Lancelot as his eyes followed Cerise out.

"Nothing," He said without looking at her.

"You are lying." Liara said knowingly.

Lancelot looked over his shoulder at Liara with a devilish grin. "Tell me if Tristan is being stubborn, I'll knock him for you." He said as he strode out the door.

Liara stared out the door for a long while, trying to figure out what Lancelot was up to, but decided to let the man and his business be and focus on her own problems for the moment. She closed the door and realized she was alone.

Orea was making a meal. Cerise had just left. Tristan had locked himself away and had taken their daughter with him. Liara didn't want to pull Ellia away from Tristan after he had been gone so long, so she was left to her own accord.

With nothing, and no one to fill her time, Liara took to mending clothes. She had been working for less than an hour when Cerise returned with her brother and Tristan came down a few moments later with Ellia in his arms.

Liara stood to introduce her husband to Calix. "Tristan, this is Calix, Cerise's brother."

Calix bowed quickly and respectfully. "Sir,"

Tristan bowed his head slightly, but said nothing to anyone.

"Supper!" Orea called, breaking the thick silence.

The meal was very tense and awkward. Tristan showed no emotion to anything and no conversation was kept for more than a minute. As soon as they could Orea, Calix and Cerise left the table and helped clean. After he was done, Tristan went straight back to his room. Liara put Ellia to bed and followed him, intent on confronting him.

Liara walked right up to Tristan, lounging on his bed. "Are you going to say anything?" She demanded.

"About?" He asked blankly.

"This?" She almost yelled, holding her full and pregnant belly.

Tristan sat up, swung his legs to the side of his bed and stood to his full height. There was nothing in his eyes that made Liara think he would hurt her, but his posture scared her. She felt like she was a lesser being under his eye.

"I accept it. I don't need to acknowledge it." He answered coldly.

Liara felt the wind knock out of her from Tristan's harsh response. Realistically, she wasn't surprised he had said it, but in her heart, she was hoping he would have been more enthusiastic about having another child. She felt like she did when she first met him and crept out of the room quietly, with her head bowed low and went down the stairs.

The tears that were burning in her eyes were cleared by the sight of Cerise pacing the front hall. "Cerise, are you alright?" Liara asked concerned as she walked up to the young girl.

"I still haven't found a place for my brother and myself." Cerise muttered shamefully, still pacing.

"Tristan has told me you can stay." Liara tried to tell her, to comfort her but she choked on his name.

"That's very kind of him, but I don't want to intrude forever, I will find a home of my own." Cerise said firmly.

Liara reached out and took Cerise's hands, stopping her from continuing her pacing. "I'm sure you will, but I want you to know that you won't be kicked out onto the street before then." She said assuringly.

"Thank you," Cerise said, almost in tears.

Liara held Cerise's hand tighter. "You're welcome." She said softly.

AN: Review!


	14. Destiny Changes

AN: Its been a while since I got to update anything. My new job takes up too much time. But I can't complain in a job market like this. Only two more chapters before this is finished. Again, thank you all for reading and enjoying the story, I have loved writing this. :) Enjoy the newest chapter.

Chapter Fourteen

Destiny Changes

Tristan didn't share Liara's bed much after he returned. He rarely spoke to her and his time was usually spent between working and training with is men and the time he could spare for Ellia. Normally Liara would not have minded, but with her emotions running wild with her pregnancy, it didn't help her to have her husband ignoring her. She would go from a blinding rage to crying for hours because of it.

She was largely pregnant, past the point where she could pick Ellia up from the ground. Cerise was more helpful than ever and Orea had taken to teaching the younger girl. Tristan was helping Calix recover and had been giving him jobs to do around the house along with the help he provided Vanora.

It hurt Liara to see Tristan giving a boy more attention that her, but she didn't push him. She never said anything to him even though she wanted to scream and yell at him because she was scared. In her heart, she didn't know if she would ever be close to Tristan again after becoming pregnant with the child he didn't want.

The only thing that kept her sane was Lancelot's company. He had taken to coming over everyday, just before supper and staying until well after sunset. He talked to her, doted on her and even massaged her feet. Liara could see in Lancelot's eyes that he was trying to make up for Tristan's blatant absence from her latest pregnancy. But she also knew there was another reason and her suspicions were confirmed a month after their return.

Liara was practically alone in the house. Orea had gone to the market. Calix was at Vanora's. Cerise was working in the garden. Ellia was asleep for her afternoon nap. And Liara hadn't seen Tristan for almost two days. She was sitting at the table, trying not to cry while the baby in her stomach flipped around and around when the door opened to show Lancelot looking slightly rushed.

"Lancelot?" Liara asked concerned.

"Where is everyone?" He asked walking in and looking around the area.

"Out," She answered giving him a side-ways glance.

Seeing the house was indeed empty, Lancelot sat in front of her at the table. "I need to ask you something." He said seriously.

He was quiet for a long minute before the suspense made Liara impatient. "Yes?" She asked.

"It is difficult." He said painfully.

"I cannot read your mind." She pointed out.

"That would be too easy." He sighed, leaning back in his chair.

Liara waited again, studying her normally well composed and self-assured friend as he seemed to panic before her eyes.

"I need your permission." He finally managed to say after his long struggle.

"What would you need my permission for?" She asked taken back.

"To ask Cerise to marry me." He answered quietly.

Liara was sure her ears had just played a trick on her. She blinked a few times and shook her head, thinking she heard wrong. "Excuse me?" She asked confused.

Lancelot took in a deep breath and looked Liara in the eye. "Can I have your permission to marry Cerise?" He repeated.

Liara was sure she would have fallen out of the chair if she wasn't so close to the table. "I don't know what shocks me more, the fact that you are asking someone permission or that you want to marry." She muttered in shock.

"This is serious." He said angrily.

Liara straightened herself and looked at him quizzically. "Why?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He snapped.

"Why Cerise? Why now? Why?" She reiterated.

"She's beautiful and young and her soul is like mine. It has hurts that went deep and shattered her. We are in pieces separately and we could be whole together." He explained thoughtfully.

Lancelot's speech of such sincere and romantic words, made tears form in her eyes and her lip tremble, especially since he was normally so vulgar and her emotions were heightened from her pregnancy.

"Why are you crying?" Lancelot asked horrified.

"It's just very sweet." She said as she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Don't cry about it." He said uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry."

Lancelot looked at her expectantly, waiting for her answer. "What is your answer?" He asked impatiently.

"I won't answer that, because it's not my place to. She is her own woman. She is the one you need to ask." She said firmly.

He groaned and dropped his head into his hands. He pulled at his hair, muttering to himself.

"You can't ask her, can you?" She asked in shock.

"I don't think she likes me." He said self-consciously.

Liara looked at the broken man before her. He was troubled and difficult at times but he still deserved to be happy and so did Cerise. He would also be a good husband and father if he could put his mind to it. She decided in that moment, she would help him and Cerise be happy if she couldn't be.

"I will help you win her over, but I need you to go. Come back tomorrow." She ordered.

"Are you sure?" He asked with concern and she almost started crying again because she knew he was asking on her behalf, not Cerise's.

Liara nodded. "I am sure." She said quietly.

Lancelot nodded and left. She sighed and shook her head, wondering what she was going to do with all of the love that seemed to be going to everyone but her. Just the thought made her feel like crying again so she struggled up the stairs to her room where Ellia slept and crawled in bed with her daughter. She knew if anyone in the world loved her unconditionally, it was little girl she birthed.

The nap was interrupted by Cerise checking on them. Ellia didn't stir, but the door opening woke Liara. She opened her eyes, hoping for Tristan and seeing Cerise. She hid the disappointment from her eyes by blinking and very slowly sat up.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Cerise whispered.

"It's alright," Liara whispered back with a smile.

Getting out of the bed, Liara creeped out of the room with Cerise and went down stairs. They sat at the table together, with clothes that needed mending and they sat in silence.

Liara watched Cerise for a moment. She was fully focused on her task and looked calm while she worked. Liara could easily see Cerise as a mother and wife and she knew she would be content in that life, much like she was with Tristan and Ellia.

"Cerise, have you thought about taking a husband?" Liara asked innocently.

The younger girl blushed. "I don't think anyone would have me." She mumbled.

"I think you are wrong." Liara said surely.

Liara could see her words affected Cerise enough to maker her still completely. She looked back down to the clothes in her hand and went back to stitching them so Cerise didn't see the smirk on her face.

"Lancelot is coming for dinner tomorrow and I want to make him something special for helping me, could you help?" Liara asked hopefully, still looking at the cloth.

"Of course," Cerise said with a nod, shaking herself out of the daze Liara had thrown her in.

"Wonderful." Liara smiled.

Orea came and helped them for an hour and then they all went to bed. Tristan was no where to be seen and Liara went back to her bed, where Ellia was still asleep and changed into her night gown and laid with her daughter.

She fell asleep easily and slept soundly for sometime before she was woken by Ellia crawling over her. Liara pried her eyes open and looked into the deep brown eyes of her daughter through the dark.

"Its not morning yet, my sweet." Liara whispered.

Ellia just started making her baby noises and bounced around the bed.

Liara sighed and began to try and get out of bed so she could take Ellia down to the kitchen to eat. Not long after she managed to sit up her door opened and Tristan walked in, causing Ellia to squeal loudly.

Tristan shushed her and walked up to the bed, holding his arms out to her. Ellia stood uneasily and held her little arms up. Tristan swooped her up and was about to leave.

"Wait," Liara said quietly.

Tristan froze in his spot, but didn't look back at her. Liara felt like throwing something at his head for not at least looking at her in the eye.

"Lancelot wants to marry Cerise." She told him, feeling anger coursing through her veins.

"I know," He said lowly.

"Do you have any objections?" She asked with a huff of annoyance.

"No," He answered crossly and left the room.

Liara cursed him silently and went back to her empty bed where tears flowed freely from her eyes and she spent the rest of the night suffering alone.

The next morning Liara had already planned everything for dinner. She went to town alone and found Lancelot, explaining the plan to him. He didn't feel completely confident about it, but she was able to convince him. When she went back to her home Ellia was still with Tristan and Cerise had left to go with her brother to Vanora's, leaving her alone with Orea. Liara explained her plan to the older woman and left her smiling. Orea was more than glad to help Cerise on her way to happiness.

Cerise arrived back two hours before dinner and they all started preparing Lancelot's favorite steak and potatoes. Tristan came and left Ellia with them before he was gone again. They all assumed he wouldn't come back for dinner since he was leaving so late and for once Liara was glad. She knew Lancelot would be more nervous with another knight around while he tried to propose.

Lancelot arrived just as the meal was finished. Orea and Cerise already had the table set and the only thing that needed to be done was to dish out the food. Calix was eating at Vanora's and Tristan hadn't showed up like Liara had predicted leaving only Orea, Cerise, Ellia and Liara at the dinner table with Lancelot.

The meal was quiet, but comfortably so, at least for Cerise. Ellia became ornery and Orea took her to bed. Liara saw the perfect opportunity and started clearing the table of the dishes. Cerise helped and when they started to wash the dishes, Lancelot came into the kitchen.

"Cerise, can I speak to you alone?" He asked softly.

Cerise looked confused but nodded and dried her hands with a rag and left the kitchen with Lancelot.

Liara had a smirk on her lips as she watched the two of them leave.

The two were gone for some time. Orea had finished putting Ellia to bed and joined Liara in cleaning the house. When the kitchen and dining room were clean Orea and Liara had sat down at the table and waited for Cerise to return. When it had been almost an hour since she left, Cerise walked through the front door, with a bright blush burning on her cheeks and a smile stuck to her face.

"You were gone for a good while." Orea said smirking.

"I'm sorry I didn't help." Cerise said quickly.

"That's fine, did you enjoy your time with Lancelot?" Liara asked with a grin.

Cerise bit her lip and nodded, blushing even more, before she ran up the stairs. Orea and Liara shared a look as they stood and went to their respective bed rooms, knowing Lancelot's success.

AN: Review!


	15. Sealing a Family

AN: Well, hello again! I know, this is a really quick update, but I'm on a roll. Especially with the end so near. And, surprised, you get an extra chapter! So, its a chapter after this and then the final chapter. It will be sad to end it, but I think the time has come. The next chapter will be short, but I hope you all still like it. For now, enjoy this update. :)

Chapter Fifteen

Sealing a Family

Cerise accepted Lancelot's proposal two weeks later. Her brother wasn't very happy, knowing Lancelot's reputation fully, but didn't argue with his sister about it. They were married soon after and Cerise moved out of Liara's home and into Lancelot's. Tristan congratulated them both, in his stoic way, but didn't seem to mind one way or the other that Cerise was leaving. Calix had taken permanent residence at Vanora's so the newly weds could have the home to themselves.

Liara saw Cerise often and was glad the girl, only a few years younger than herself, was so happy but Liara's home life was still turbulent. Tristan wasn't any closer to her than the day he arrived and their distance was starting to hurt Ellia. They were rarely ever in the same room together and the young girl had noticed, often crying for her father when she was with Liara and crying for her mother with Tristan. She wanted them to be together.

Nearing full term Liara was bedridden. Orea and Vanora were taking care of Liara in Tristan's stead while he took Ellia more than ever. Passing time was getting harder and harder everyday but Liara managed as best she could.

A week after she started her lay-in, Vanora rushed into her room where Liara and Orea were playing cards while a storm raged outside.

"Orea, I need your help, Mauve is in labor, and I can't find anyone else!" Vanora, drenched from the rain, blurted out.

"Go, I'm not delivering soon." Liara insisted.

Orea nodded and ran out with Vanora.

Liara became worried for Galahad's wife, praying that she would make it through child birth along with the baby. She held her stomach protectively, wishing her child would move, but the baby had been still for a few hours. Lately the baby was rarely moving inside her. It made Liara wonder if the child was alright, or if she was going to deliver soon.

She heard Ellia start crying from Tristan's room and a few moments later he appeared with her. Ellia perked up as soon as she saw Liara and reached for her. Tristan walked to Liara's bed and set Ellia down. Crawling up to her mother, Ellia buried her face in Liara's curls. Liara wrapped her arms around her daughter and felt more content.

"Where did Orea go?" Tristan asked angrily.

Liara was taken back to see him angry with Orea, since he normally respected her greatly. "To help Vanora deliver Mauve's child," She answered.

By the look in his eye he didn't like the answer and stalked out of her room.

Alone with Ellia, Liara entertained her as best as she could from her bed and when it was time for Ellia's nap, they cuddled in the bed to sleep together. It was calming for Liara and she was resting peacefully until she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She cried out in surprise, waking Ellia and scaring her. Ellia was crying loudly and while Liara tried to calm her, she realized her bed was wet. She knew it meant her water had broken.

Tristan was in the room soon after and looked at the two of them, both in tears and panicking. Thunder and lighting crashed outside, shocking Ellia into silence.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"My water broke." Liara answered breathlessly.

Tristan looked greatly conflicted, hearing the rain pound on the roof and windows. He turned and went to leave when Liara felt a contraction, much like the sharp pain that woke her up, drive through her belly and she screamed with it.

Tristan came back to the room, standing in the doorway with tight fists and an angry look on his face. "How long?" He ground out.

Liara pushed herself up and took Ellia into her arms. "Soon," She breathed.

He growled and left again but returned a minute later with an arm full of rags and set them on the bed. Liara knew without him saying that he was more than likely going to deliver their child, and he wasn't happy about it.

Tristan helped Liara sit up against the bed frame and tried to take Ellia away, but she only screamed. She would only calm down if Tristan sat on the bed with them. Liara could see how frustrated he was.

A contraction gripped her, the strongest yet, and she tried not to let Ellia see her pain. Breathing through the pain she looked at Tristan's profile as he stared through the doorway of her room.

"How long has Orea been gone?" She asked shakily.

"Two hours and Galahad won't let her leave in this storm." Tristan answered blankly.

Liara felt very alone in that moment. Even with Tristan and Ellia with her, she still felt like she was about to start a journey entirely on her own, with no help. Another swift contraction took hold of her and caught Tristan's attention.

When she caught her breath, Liara looked to her husband and saw the question in his eyes. "Orea and Vanora said the second would come faster than the first." She mumbled, tiringly.

Tristan didn't appear to like the answer. "Is it coming out now?" He asked shortly.

"No," She answered, shaking her head weakly.

Liara didn't have another contraction for five minutes but it caught her off guard and made her cry out. Ellia cried, staring at her mother in pain and wouldn't let Tristan pick her up. Liara did her best to comfort her daughter through the pain while Tristan looked on in frustration.

"Are you always going to be angry with me?" She murmured after the contraction, looking at her husband over Ellia's head.

"I am not angry." He ground out.

"You're lying." She said painfully.

Tristan snapped to look at her and glared daggers at her for her accusation.

"You hate me for something we created." She said, almost in tears.

"I didn't want children." He snapped.

"You have a child!" She countered, looking down at Ellia.

"Not by blood!" He roared.

Ellia froze, hearing her father yell for the first time and tried to hide deeper into Liara's hair. Stunned and wounded by his words, Liara could only look at Tristan wearily.

"I never wanted a child to have my blood. It's a curse." He grumbled, not meeting her eyes.

Liara understood why he thought it was a curse. The Sarmatian boys where taken by Roman's when they were fifteen and Tristan didn't want another boy to suffer through what he did. "None of the Sarmatian children will ever be taken from here, not by Roman's at least." She said confidently.

Tristan put his head in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees and Liara touched his shoulder lightly. With Ellia still whimpering against her neck and Tristan showing an emotion other than distain, Liara felt their broken family beginning to heal.

She couldn't comfort Tristan for long because a contraction hit, making her grip onto his shoulder. He looked over at her, wrenched in pain and still trying to comfort their daughter. She was in everyway, a great mother and he knew he hadn't been any kind of a husband to her since he returned but he was going to change that.

He pushed his sleeves up his arms and turned toward Liara, lifting up her dress to check the progress of her labor, a tuft of dark hair, sneaking out of her alarmed Tristan. "The head is showing." He told her.

"I know," She gasped with the contraction.

Liara and Tristan knew it was only matter of time before the baby was born. Ellia was getting more and more nervous, but had detached herself from her mothers shoulder and was sitting, looking at Liara with worried eyes. Tristan kept close eyes on the both of them, waiting until Liara told him to do something.

Liara gripped the linens of the bed as more waves of pain hit her. The contractions were almost constant now and she knew it was time to push. Clenching her fists and grinding her teeth, she bore down as hard as she could until she needed to breathe. Tristan watched as the baby, very slowly made its way out. When she had her breath again, she started again. Ellia whimpered, sucking her thumb as she looked between her mother and father but didn't move from her spot.

Fifteen minutes passed and the baby's head was fully visible, Tristan cradled the head with his hand and looked up to Liara. "One more," He said confidently.

Liara nodded and with a deep breath, pushed with all the strength she had and the baby's shoulder's slid out with the rest of its body. Wailing and writhing, the baby was caught by Tristan and he raised his child to his wife's stomach. "It's a boy." He whispered with a tight throat.

Liara choked on a sob as she held her newborn son to her chest, feeling relieved and accomplished. Ellia looked confused as she peered at her little brother with a twisted face.

"This is your brother Ellia," Liara explained through her tears. Ellia didn't understand and continued to study her baby brother. "What will we name him?" She asked Tristan.

His eyes had been burning with tears since he held his son in his hands but Liara didn't notice them until he looked up at her. "You chose." He muttered.

Liara looked down at the boy in her arms. He had Tristan's dark hair and complexion but his small dark eyes reminded her of her own father. "Aris, after my father." She said surely.

Tristan nodded.

They were all quiet, even Aris, as Tristan clamped and cut the cord and took the birth sack away. He returned with Ellia's old cradle and more linen's but sat only on the edge of the bed and looked down at his family. Ellia was babbling to Aris, gently petting his tiny arm as Liara had shown her.

"The storm is leaving." Liara noted, as she started listening to the rain die down.

"Orea should be back soon." Tristan said looking to the doorway, preparing to leave the room.

Liara could only reach far enough to grab his forearm and still wasn't strong enough to do more than hold it weakly. "Stay," She asked quietly.

Ellia, who had been wrapped up with her brother, turned to look at her father and pointed to Aris, "Bee!" She cried happily, trying to say 'baby'. Tristan knew she was trying to get him to pay attention to her little brother.

Tristan moved a wary hand over his son and rested it on his small belly. Aris had calmed now and was almost asleep and didn't notice Tristan at all. Ellia leaned back over her mother and started with her baby talk again, petting his leg this time, making Liara smile.

"Lay with us." Liara pled, seeing Tristan uncomfortable.

He wanted to argue, but she had just gone through so much for him already, the least he could do was oblige her. He moved to lay on the other side of her, feeling awkward as he did. Ellia barely noticed and continued her speech to Aris.

"She's going to be a good sister." Liara said happily.

Tristan nodded silently, reaching over to pat Ellia's head. She looked up at him with knitted brows, making him chuckle, before going to back to her brother.

Liara was smiling down at her children, with her eyes drooping and breathing slowing when Orea rushed in, soaking wet and heaving. Her eyes bugged out of her head when she saw Aris on Liara's much smaller stomach and Tristan laying with her.

"I thought you weren't delivering soon!" Orea cried out.

"How is Mauve?" Liara asked quickly.

Orea sputtered for a moment before gaining her composure. "She is fine, so is the girl, Honna." She answered, still looking at the scene before her in confusion.

"Good," Liara said in relief.

Ellia turned around and looked at Orea, pointing at Aris. "Bee!" She squealed.

"That's not the child's name I hope." Orea asked tiringly.

Tristan almost rolled his eyes. "Aris," He answered.

"After my father," Liara said proudly.

"Good name," Orea said approvingly. Liara smiled at her. "I'll make food, I'm sure your starving." She said with a sigh before turning and leaving.

Alone again with his family, Tristan relaxed and took in the sight. Ellia was still obsessing over her brother and Aris was sleeping soundly. Liara had been awake, but her eyes drifted shut and she was asleep. Tristan smiled and kissed her sweaty forehead, feeling whole again.

AN: Review!


	16. Seeking Heritage

AN: Like I said, tiny chapter. But, I think its very fitting. One more chapter to go and then its the end. Its almost a relief to be finishing it, but I'll miss it too. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the next. :)

Chapter Sixteen

Seeking Heritage

Over a year had passed since Aris was born and nothing was the same. There were more children running around. There was more peace. And there was more happiness. Calix convinced Bors to let him marry Ginessa and they had a nice home of their own, but no children at the present time. Vanora was glad to give her daughter to a good man and was already well on her way to marrying off her other children.

Tristan didn't treat Aris any different than he did Ellia. He loved both his children the same and they loved him. Ellia had just turned two and Aris always followed his sister around. They played well together and didn't give their mother much trouble. Orea still lived with them and helped take care of the two toddlers.

Two days after Ellia's birthday celebration, Tristan returned earlier than he normally would in the day and was instantly greeted with two small people attaching themselves to his legs. "Papa!" They cried happily.

The corners of Tristan's mouth twitched in to a smile and leaned down to pick up his children. Once they were in his arms they started telling him about their day and all the things they helped their mother and Orea with. Liara walked in from the kitchen and smiled at them.

She walked up to her husband and kissed him then both her children. "Your home early." She said grinning.

"I have something for you." He said sneakily.

Liara knitted her brows but allowed Tristan to guide her outside, where two horses were leashed to a carriage. It was a finely made carriage that looked like it could fit them all, along with some extra. Tristan had let Aris and Ellia down so they could run around the carriage and try to climb in.

"What is this?" Liara gasped.

"To go back to Sarmatia." Tristan answered.

Liara looked at Tristan in shock. She hadn't expected him to ever want to return. He often spoke of Sarmatia, but never of returning.

"Not permanently, but for the children to see their family, or what's left of them and their homeland." Tristan added, glancing at Aris and Ellia as they struggled with getting in.

Liara walked over to Tristan and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's a wonderful plan." She whispered.

Tristan smiled smugly as he leaned down to kiss her again. "Arthur already gave us his blessing." He said after the kiss, wrapping his arms around her.

"Will it be safe?" She asked with concern.

"I know how to avoid Rome and Romans." Tristan said firmly. She didn't doubt he would let his family fall into harms way, but she still couldn't help but worry.

"When do we leave?" She asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow." He answered.

"So soon?" She asked in shock.

"The sooner we leave, the sooner we return." Tristan pointed out.

Liara nodded. "I should tell Orea," She murmured, trying not to sound as sad as she felt about leaving the older woman.

She slipped out of Tristan's hold and went back into the house, leaving Tristan to watch the children, and went upstairs. Orea was in the hallway sweeping dirt toward the stairs, but stopped when she noticed Liara.

"Yes Miss?" Orea asked expectantly.

"I have news." Liara said feeling her stomach knot up quickly.

"You're pregnant?" Orea asked knowingly.

"No," Liara answered quickly.

Orea didn't look convinced.

Liara sighed. "Tristan, the children and I are going to Sarmatia." She said slowly and uncomfortably. She felt like she was already saying goodbye to the woman she had grown so attached too.

"For long?" Orea asked with a tight lip.

"Yes, but we will return." Liara said firmly. "Would you watch over our home while we're gone?" She asked hopefully.

"It would be my pleasure." The older woman smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you," Liara said feeling a mixture of sadness and relief.

Liara and Orea spent the rest of the day packing. Tristan loaded the carriage with all that they would need and took enough weapons to make him comfortable. He wasn't planning on going somewhere they might be attacked, but he wasn't going be blind to the possibilities either. Aris and Ellia were confused, but excited. They still didn't understand that Orea was staying behind. They were very attached to her, she was practically their grandmother.

When the carriage was as packed as it was going to be, they all sat down for dinner. Liara let Orea put the children to bed for the last time in a while and when she came down teary eyed Tristan asked a private audience with her. Liara could hear a little of the conversation, Tristan was thanking Orea for all that she had done and for what she was doing and when Liara glanced over to them, Orea was hugging Tristan. When they returned to the kitchen, they both looked stoic, but Liara knew better.

Orea left silently to her room went they were finished cleaning after dinner and Liara and Tristan went to their room after checking on the children.

"There will be a gathering in the morning, with all of the knights and their families, to bid us farewell." Tristan told Liara as he undressed.

"Vanora?" Liara asked knowingly.

Tristan nodded. "She thinks guilt will keep us." He said rolling his eyes a little.

Tristan crawled into bed fully naked and Liara followed in her loose nightgown and pressed herself to his side, wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Don't be worried." Tristan murmured as he held her close.

"I can't help but worry." Liara said anxiously.

Tristan took her chin in his hand and made her look up at him. "All will be well." Tristan said firmly, staring into her eyes.

Liara nodded. "It will. I just had a moment of doubt." She agreed, smiling up at him.

Tristan grinned and kissed her soundly, twisting his body so he was on top of her. With one hand resting at her side to keep him from crushing her, he used the other to get the nightgown off his wife. Liara locked her arms and legs around her husband and they spent the night entangled with each other in a heat of passion.

The next morning Orea made them a breakfast that could have fed an army. Ellia and Aris were more upset now that they knew it was time to say goodbye to Orea. The older woman did indeed cry when Ellia and Aris said their tiny goodbyes and after hugging Liara and said farewell to Tristan she disappeared into the kitchen, mumbling about cleaning the place up.

Tristan took the children outside while Liara made an excuse to stay in the house longer. She went upstairs and said her silent goodbyes to all of the rooms, to all of the nooks and corners, to the stairs and living room. She went to the dining room and touched the table longingly, hoping it wasn't the last time she'd see her family at the massive table. Going into the kitchen, Orea was still gaining her composure so Liara hugged her again as she took in the room. With a last goodbye to Orea, she left her the home she loved.

Outside she was bombarded with dozens of people, but first and foremost was Vanora, who was holding her two year old and looking extremely distraught.

"I can't believe your leaving us!" Vanora cried.

"Stop being so dramatic woman!" Bors yelled.

Vanora turned to her husband and smacked him several times. "Will you shut up?" She ordered, then turned to Liara and grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a fierce hug. "Promise you'll come back?" She begged.

"We will return." Liara said reassuringly, but it still took her five minutes to get out of Vanora's hold.

Liara walked up to a very pregnant Cerise and took her extended hand. "Goodbye and good luck." Cerise said smiling with tears falling down her cheeks. Lancelot, standing next to her, wiped them away and kissed the top of her head.

"You too Cerise." Liara said with tears of her own forming and hugged Lancelot and Cerise.

They said goodbye to the children and everyone else who came to see them off and when there were no more goodbyes to be said they put Ellia and Aris in the back of the carriage with some of their toys and they rode off. Liara waved her friends, who she considered to be family, as Tristan steered the horses.

Liara felt sadness in her heart but a small drop of hope filled it. Her children would be able to see their home. Her husband would be able to see his home. This was a journey they all had to take and they returned to the Wall and all of their friends and family, it would be with closure.

AN: Review!


	17. Return Home

AN: Well guys, its happened. I've finished a story. And I know it feels like I rushed it, but this has been building up for weeks. So I had all the material in my head, I just needed the time to write it. So, again, thank you all for reading and reviewing this, its been a long three years but its at an end now. There probably won't be a sequel, I want to leave that up to your imaginations. Wow, this is weird. Thanks again, and I hope you like the ending, I think they both deserved it. :)

Chapter Seventeen

Return Home

Five Years Later

Sarmatia was as vast and beautiful as Tristan had described and it was their home for five years. It took some time to find his village, as they had moved in the years he left. And when he did only a few cousins remained, but they were glad to see him. They were happy for him and accepted and loved Liara, Ellia, Aris and the two children they bore while in Sarmatia, Egen and Alema.

But, four and a half years after they left Britain, Tristan decided it was time to return. Liara agreed. She loved Sarmatia and the people, but she knew her home was not there. Ellia was seven and sad to say goodbye to all of those she had grown attached to, but she remembered Orea and Vanora and all of the others in Britain and was excited to see them again. Aris was six, Egen was four and Alema was three and a half and they were ready to travel.

Tristan got them safely to Sarmatia before and Liara trusted him to get them back to Britain just as safe. The trip took almost six months, and when they returned, they found the only thing that had changed was children were taller and there were more running around.

They went past Gawain's house, that was empty, and onto their house. Liara was almost in tears when her eyes fell on her home. It hadn't changed at all. Orea had maintained it perfectly. Tristan parked the carriage and unleashed the horses and took them to the stables while Liara took the children inside.

"Mama, we home?" Egan asked in his quiet way.

Liara nodded. "This is our home." She sighed happily.

Ellia already had the door open and ran in. "Orea!" She cried, looking around for the old woman.

In the kitchen something fell to the ground with a clamor and Ellia and Aris ran toward it, squealing when they saw Orea, whose jaw had hit the ground. "Orea!" They both cried and ran at her and hugged her. Egen and Alema chased their siblings and hugged the woman they didn't know because they loved to copy Ellia and Aris.

"Oh my goodness, how you've grown!" Orea cried in amazement.

Liara walked into the kitchen and smiled at the sight of all of her children holding on to Orea. "They were fed well in Sarmatia." She said laughingly.

Orea looked up and smiled as well. "And I see you were as well, returning with two more than you left with." She said patting Egen and Alema's heads, making them giggle.

Liara couldn't help herself, she walked right up to Orea and hugged her tightly. "It's wonderful to see you." She murmured.

Orea sighed and patted her back soothingly. "And I you, but where are we going to put all of these children?" She asked.

"I'll sleep with the horses!" Aris offered whole-heartedly.

"I wouldn't stand for such a thing!" Orea cried. "You all follow me, and I'll get you properly set up in a room." She ordered as she went up the stairs.

All of her children looked up at her, waiting for her permission. "Go," Liara said shooing them off with Orea.

They scattered up the stairs and Liara chuckled to herself as she took in the house she hadn't seen in five years. Orea had changed next to nothing and maintained it perfectly. As she was taking in the living room, she heard little feet behind her shuffle in, she turned around and saw three little girls with dark curly hair, vibrant eyes and pale skin looking at her expectantly.

"Hello," Liara said waving to them.

Before any of the girls could say anything, Cerise ran in, looking a little older and fuller. "Liara!" She cried, rushing in and hugging Liara tightly.

Liara hugged the younger woman just as tightly before pulling away and looking between Cerise and the three girls.

"Are these your daughters?" Liara asked in shock.

"Yes," Cerise smiled widely. "My oldest, Arela, she's almost five and my twin girls Hyla and Iden, they're three." She introduced, each girl giving Liara a small, polite smile.

"They are beautiful." Liara gushed.

Lancelot walked in with a groan. "Don't remind me, please." He pled.

Liara smiled. "Lancelot," She said as she took him in for a hug.

"We were coming to share a meal with Orea, but this is a nice surprise. Where is Tristan?" Lancelot asked confused.

Liara saw her husband appear in the doorway behind Lancelot and Cerise and smiled. "Behind you," She answered smugly.

Lancelot glanced over his shoulder with a raised brow. "Ah, still sneaking I see." He said with a sigh.

Tristan only grinned.

Lancelot walked to him and they hugged as men did. "Welcome back." He said sincerely.

They ate together and talked of what happened over the years. The children played well together, though Lancelot was uncomfortable with Aris sword fighting with Arela. Tristan just smirked and clapped Lancelot on the back. After supper Cerise and Liara helped Orea clean and Tristan and Lancelot sat and talked more when Gawain and Galahad rushed in.

"I thought for sure we were seeing things!" Gawain yelled.

"You did come back!" Galahad cried in disbelief.

"Couldn't stay away." Liara answered with a smile.

"And more children too." Gawain noted. "You've been a busy bastard." He said as he smacked Tristan's shoulder.

"And you?" Tristan asked.

Gawain and Galahad talked of their five years with Liara before dragging Lancelot and Tristan away for pints at the Tavern, promising to send Vanora her way. Liara winced a little at the thought, knowing she would be reamed by the red head for not seeing her first. Cerise and her daughters stayed at the house, waiting for Lancelot to return, and it wasn't long before Vanora rushed in as well.

"Why didn't you come and find me?" She yelled as soon as she was in the house.

"I'm sorry," Liara said apologetically.

Vanora ran up to her and hugged her painfully. "You better be!" She yelled, almost in tears.

Liara managed to get Vanora to sit at the table with her and Cerise and stop yelling at her for being gone for five years and for not seeing her first.

When Vanora finally calmed down she took in a deep breath. "How have you been?" She asked casually.

Before Liara could answer, Alema ran into the room. "Mama!" She called out, running to her.

"Busy by the looks of it." Vanora said with a grin.

"Yes Alema?" Liara asked trying not to laugh.

Alema raised her arms up and looked at her mother with her big green eyes. "Up," She said simply.

Liara sighed and picked her up to sit on her lap and Alema cuddled into her mothers clothes. "She's precious." Vanora cooed, reaching over to tuck Alema's brown curls behind her ear. "You missed the births of my grandchildren." She said instantly.

"Ginessa has children?" Liara asked in shock, looking over to Cerise. She nodded happily.

"She's got two and my oldest boy is going to have three as soon as his wife gives birth, and that should be any day now." Vanora answered proudly.

"I feel so much older now." Liara muttered.

"You feel old, they're my children!" Vanora yelled.

All three women laughed heartily.

"Arthur has no doubt caught wind of this sneaky entrance and will be here as soon as duty permits him. He has missed you both." Vanora said once she stopped laughing at herself.

"And we missed him." Liara said sincerely.

Vanora stood and leaned down to hug Liara again. "It's good to have you home." She whispered.

Vanora, Liara and Cerise talked amongst themselves for some time before Tristan, Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad, Bors and Arthur showed up. Bors gave Liara, and subsequently Alema, a hug powerful enough to lift her off the ground before she even saw Arthurs face. The King still looked the same as he did when they had left, but there was a twinkle in his eye that he didn't have before.

"Your brood has doubled and mine has not, I feel inferior." Arthur noted as he saw Aris, Egen and Ellia run up to Tristan and Alema hide in Liara's hair.

"It's good to see you Arthur." Liara said, reaching out to hug him.

Arthur was much gentler with his hug than Bors. "And you as well, and in good health no less." He said happily when they parted. "You must tell me of Sarmatia. But not now, you should come tomorrow and tell Guinevere and the children as well, they love a good adventure. I'm sure you're tired from your travels." He said knowingly.

"We are, they aren't." Tristan said glancing over to his children.

"Children rarely are." Arthur laughed. "Goodnight to you both and I hope you will come tomorrow." He said with a small bow.

"We will." Liara promised.

Arthur smiled at her and turned, giving Tristan a brotherly hug and left their home. Lancelot sighed and walked over to Cerise, who had her twins on her lap, half asleep.

"I should get my girls home. We'll see you tomorrow, Cerise won't let much time pass before she visits." He said with a sigh, picking up Hyla from Cerise as Arela walked over to them after saying goodbye to Liara's children.

"Goodnight," Cerise whispered as she left with her sleeping daughter.

"Goodnight," Liara repeated, smiling.

The home was empty of all visitors except for Vanora, even Bors was outside pissing in the bushes.

"Am I supposed to leave now?" Vanora asked Tristan as his eyes bore into her.

"Yes," Tristan said forcefully.

"Fine, but I will be back tomorrow and I'll be bringing my brood with me." She said pointedly.

Tristan looked afraid as she left.

The house was empty of all guests, only Orea could be heard in the very back of the kitchen, and the children were starting to drag their feet. "Its time for bed." Liara said nodding up the stairs.

"But Mama, we're not tired!" Ellia complained.

"Ellia, you can play more tomorrow, now you need to sleep." Liara said firmly.

Before Ellia could say anything to her mother, Tristan swooped her up and took her up the stairs. Aris followed close behind and Egen tried to keep up, but Alema was content to stay in her mothers arms. Liara followed her children and helped her husband put them all to bed.

Orea had set up two rooms for them, since the other rooms weren't suitable for them yet. They put the boys in one room and the girls in the other, sharing a bed for the night. They didn't mind since they were used to sharing a tent with their siblings as well as their parents. Tristan and Liara crept to their bedroom at the end of the hall and fell into bed.

Before they could blink their eyes, the shuffle of little feet filled the halls and their door was opened. Tristan and Liara could make out four small shapes as they slid up to their bed. Ellia helped Alema onto the bed while Aris helped Egen.

"Mama, I like our house but can we sleep with you tonight?" Ellia asked sweetly.

Alema already cuddled up to Tristan's side and Egen was burrowing at their feet while Aris was waiting next to Ellia. "Come on," Liara said with a little chuckle.

Ellia bounded over Liara and lay right between her and Tristan while Aris cuddled up to his mother. Holding all of their children, save Egen because he wanted to sleep at their feet. Liara rolled her head to look at Tristan.

He smiled down at her and Liara could remember the first time she saw him, and how the thought of seeing him smile would have been equal to a miracle, but now he was almost a different person. A protective, doting father and a loving husband.

And Liara knew she had changed as well. She had accepted her past and left it behind her. She wasn't a slave any more. She was a mother and a wife. She was strong and happy. She smiled at Tristan and laughed a little.

"What?" Tristan asked amused.

"I never thought the bed was this big." She whispered, glancing at their children around them.

Tristan let out a chuckle of his own at the thought and closed his eyes. Liara stared at her sleeping husband and children until her own tiredness dragged her into sleep. And as she closed her eyes she didn't need a perfect dream to make her feel better, because there was nothing a dream could give her that she didn't already have.

AN: Review!


End file.
